


Earth; take two.

by Arebas



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Humor, Plot Twists, mermaid kink, rather silly really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arebas/pseuds/Arebas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG1 sets foot on a rather promising new planet, except, it is a little too much like their old planet. Same skies, same cities, same Sam. Only, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Seven Daugthers of Wüthra. And a Dragon.

The sun was shinning and the birds were singing when an all geared-up SG1 walked out of the hill into in a valley covered in yellow flowers.

“I feel like we landed in The Sound of Music” Sam said to no one in particular. Teal'c quirked an eyebrow at her words and Vala looked confused.

“I believe those are birds, SamanthaCarter” Teal'c observed.

“I know, Teal'c” she said smiling, “it's a movie. Less Star Wars, more musicals.” she added and walked away, leaving the alien man in his usual stunned silence.

“I hate it when they throw cultural references at us like we are stupid. One day I'm gonna tell her she is just like Gertha, the Seventh Daughter of Wüthra. See how she likes it” and the brunette elbowed Teal'c lightly on the ribs, grinning when she glimpsed the tiniest of smiles on his face.

They checked and cleared the perimeter before Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell approached the MALP to open communications with SGC. The signal was loud and clear.

“We were right, the vortex cleared a tunnel right through a mountain when we first engaged. Looks like a landslide might had buried it a long time ago. It cut a hole through solid rock. There is no sign anyone made any attempt to recover it. At least recently.”

General Landry seemed pleased. A world with a Stargate rendered useless long ago might still have a civilization advanced enough to know about its use but still remain unattached to the Goa'uld. The recon mission was given a go and the team set out to try and find intelligent life.

 

Two hours after they had left the flowery field walking down an easy slope, they finally found a stream of water they could follow. It was usually the best way to find any kind of settlement. Sam calculated that they still had at least ten more hours of sunlight before they needed to camp. The beauty of the scenery, the peaceful surroundings and the easy walk made the team feel very optimistic about the mission. So optimistic, that Vala, who had been humming softly to herself, suddenly burst into singing.

_“Seven were his daughters,_  
 _oh seven girls they were,_  
 _but only six were maidens,_  
 _the seventh didn't care...”_

Teal'c made a choking sound with his throat at the familiar chorus.

Sam and Cameron who were walking ahead turned around to look at their alien companions, an amused look on their faces. Vala took that as an invitation to continue.

_“... and fair were all the sisters,_  
 _and yet they knew no man,_  
 _all six except for Gertha_  
 _who knew how to have fun!”_

And then she started to clap to the rhythm but Cameron gestured for her to keep quiet.

“What? It wasn't bad at all!” she said slightly annoyed.

“Hear that?” He said.

The team looked around and listened carefully.

“I don't hear anything” Vala said crossing her arms on her chest.

“Exactly. No birds. No nothing”.

The SG1 team paid closer attention to the noises around them. The hills had gone quiet all of the sudden.

“Don't blame me. I still think my singing was...” the brunette started to complain but stopped mid sentence when a hissing sound was heard approaching them from behind some trees.

They all reached for their weapons just in time to see a giant dragon-like serpent glide on the grass towards them at a surprisingly fast speed. They aimed their guns as soon as the creature rose its head several feet from the grass and screeched, its mouth open showing some very pointy fangs in some very menacing way.

“What the hell is that?!” Cam asked alarmed.

The serpent hissed and the scales on its head turned bright red.

“I've no idea but it doesn't look friendly” Sam replied, trying to get away from its way. The beast look right at her and spat. Sam jumped and avoided being hit by whatever the animal had secreted.

“What was that?!” Sam asked from the floor.

“Never seen anything like it!” Vala said while the beast was clearly not pleased by its miss, was again poised to launch itself at the blond woman on the floor.

They all opened fire in an attempt to get it away from Sam.

The bullets made the creature jerk back but didn't seem to have much effect, its scales to thick for them to go through. The Jaffa's Ma'Tok seemed to be the only weapon capable of causing any damage on its hardened skin. The beast threw itself at them again and Teal'c shot his weapon, this time aiming for its face. The serpent shrieked violently, a gush on it's cheek where the energy bolt had hit.

Focusing its attention solely on him now, it spat again. The alien jumped out of the way but some of the creature's saliva hit him on the leg. It burned and he screamed.

Cam reach for him while Sam and Vala kept shooting at the serpent, hoping to distract it from the two men. They aimed at its head when they noticed bullets were causing damage when they hit the gush on its cheek. They could only hope they had enough.

“I think we're only making it more mad!” Vala shouted.

“Go for the wound!” Carter yelled back.

Both women were aware of something else approaching from behind the trees. Suddenly, a blue strike zapped from between two trunks and hit the snake-like dragon on the back making it spin around in pain and lower its head.

All members of SG1 saw a woman clad in a black leather suit appear from behind the serpent and shoot one more time. The beast shook as if it had been electrocuted. It yelped and squeaked, and finally tumbled to the ground a few steps away from where Sam and Vala were standing.

“Are you hurt?!” the woman asked in what seemed like genuine concern in an English accent as she came closer to examine the creature and check it's vital status. After Sam and Vala confirmed they were unharmed, in a more demanding tone she ordered “good, now drop your weapons.”

“How about you lower yours first?” Vala asked keeping hold of her gun. “Love the outfit, by the way” She added with a wink.

The woman in leather gave her a look but didn't lower her gun.

Another man came running from behind the trees.

“Doc that was quite a shot! Is it out? I didn't even have time to...” the young man stopped in his tracks when he saw the strangers. The two SG1 women aimed their guns at him and he raised his hands up “Whoa, wait! Who are you?”

“We are... travelers” Cameron said “and my friend has a rather nasty burn from whatever that monster spat on him. We meant no harm, but we had to defend ourselves. Maybe we can all lower our weapons now?”

Sam and Vala looked at each other and put their weapons away.

“Very well. I am Doctor Helen Magnus,” the older woman said handing her massive gun to her companion on her way to where Teal'c was lying, “I think I can be of assistance to your friend, if you'll allow me.”

Mitchell let her approach and she knelt to examine Teal'c's damaged leg.

“I'll be fine” the Jaffa said, trying to sit up. Both Cameron and Helen pushed him back to lie down.

“What was that?” Sam asked again as she also came to check on their friend.

“Reptilian. We have reason to believe it had been hibernating for quite some time somewhere on those hills. Something must have woken it up. A change of temperature, maybe. We don't know. Perhaps that's just part of his vital cycle.” She apologized to the Jaffa when she pushed aside a piece of fabric that had stuck to his damaged skin. “Looks like its saliva has some highly condensed acid. This man will need medical attention immediately. What kind of travelers wear matching army uniforms?”

She shot one look up at the team, her hands still holding the BDU rags over Teal'c's leg.

“I am Lt. Col. Samantha Carter, U.S Air force and this are Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell, Vala and Teal'c. We are part of the Stargate program on Earth.”

Magnus found the “on Earth” remark rather strange but then again they were Americans. They referred to themselves by a whole continent so maybe they had now decided it was time to expand. It was hard to keep up with them sometimes. She shot a questioning look at Henry.

“Oh, well.” He almost stuttered. “Well I am Henry. Foss. And I work with Magnus. On Earth.” He added with a bit of a shrug, looking back at his boss who shrugged back.

All members of SG1 looked at each other in confusion.

“I am a Jaffa from Chulak” Teal'c said, “and medical attention will not be necessary.”

“You can be any kind of biscuit you want”, Magnus said, disregarding his words, “but an infection is more than likely to happen and I have a few more questions that would require answers. We need to see to your wound first.”

Magnus helped Cameron to lift up Teal'c until Sam stopped thinking about the biscuit thing and rushed to their side to hold him up in Magnus' place.

“Will you take us to your leader?” Vala asked.

“My girl, I am my own leader” Magnus told her “I have been for decades.”

The two Lieutenants helped Teal'c up on his feet and supported his weight on their shoulders as they followed the doctor and her companion through the mass of trees towards their vehicle. Vala came close to Sam and, still grinning, she whispered into to her ear “I like that woman!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has no beta so all mistakes are mine. I'll be happy to correct them if you point them out. :)


	2. Let's not have tea like civilized people.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Teal'c get's fixed, the team gets lost.

Magnus made all necessary arrangements for a Sanctuary helicopter to pick their latest capture while Henry drove their jeep back to Old City.

While every member of SG1 believed Teal'c when he told them his symbiote was capable of dealing with his wound, they still agreed that they'd rather not risk it going all the way back to the Stargate. Asking their new companion to drive them there was also out of the question since that would reveal the location of the gate. Something SGC would consider a major breach of security. So when Helen Magnus insisted on taking them to “the Sanctuary” they agreed without protest. After all, they had come to find an ally against the many menaces the Earth faced.

They had been expecting the Sanctuary to be some kind of healing or religious temple. And even though some of it did resemble an old cathedral from certain angles, it was nothing like they had imagined. Finding themselves in the middle of a city pretty much like the ones they knew was also a big surprise. Used as they were to deal with cultures that seemed either less advanced than the humans on Earth or far too advanced to bother mingling with them, the people on this world seemed like the most perfect fit to their purposes. They even had weapons that had proved to be more efficient than the ones they had. In spite of the bad start, the mission was being a success so far.

Teal'c was hurried to the infirmary and Magnus offered accommodations to the rest of SG1. All of them respectfully declined until they made sure their friend was stable, asking also to be present during any treatment. The doctor took their reserves for concern and not mistrust and agreed to their terms.

They were asked, however, to remain behind the glass panels, out of the sterile room while she worked. They took the opportunity to exchange thoughts and discuss their plan of action.

“What do you think he meant when he said “on Earth”? Vala asked.

“I think they probably don't know about gate travel so they wouldn't know what “Earth” is or what it actually meant. Perhaps they thought it was our way of speaking.” Sam offered while she watched the doctor's procedure closely. “He is not human, shouldn't we worry that she might use something dangerous for him?” She added steering the conversation back to what she considered to now be their priority.

“We've seen Teal'c deal with much worse, Sam. It was mostly a burn. It looked awful but I didn't see any deep tissue damage. It was already healing on the jeep drive, I was checking” Cameron said calmly. “He'll be fine”.

“I just don't think this makes much sense,” Vala insisted “I've been around for some time and it's the first time I see a world that's so much like yours. Their clothes look like yours, their vehicles are like yours, their city is like yours... even she looks like you.”

Sam turned to look at the other woman puzzled. “She does not.”

“She kinda does, Sam” Cameron said interested.

“No she doesn't. Why, cause she has blue yes?” She looked at the woman working behind the glass. Her face was mostly hidden behind a surgical mask to ensure an sterile environment for the cure. Her long black hair was secured in a bun and also hidden inside a cap, her body shape blurred in the white overalls.

Perhaps sensing her piercing eyes on her, Magnus turned to look at the team waiting behind the glass. Sam smiled awkwardly as she took in the other woman's gaze. Other than noticing she had some really beautiful shade of blue eyes, Sam didn't see any resemblance whatsoever. The doctor focused again on her patient.

“She could be your sister.” Vala went on, “The older sister your father never told you about.”

Sam directed a glare at her and huffed.

“Let's keep to the task at hand, OK?” was Cameron's peace offering.

Vala stretched to look at Mitchell behind Sam's back and made a sign to him to keep his eyes on the doctor and Sam and then mouthed “like twins” to him. Mitchell smiled and shook his head.

“While I don't think she is your secret sister, I do think we need to be more careful with the information we share. This woman just arranged for a giant dragon to be brought into her house. I don't think that's very normal. Here or on Earth. I'd rather not tell her that Teal'c has another alien creature inside, she might want it for her collection.”

That was something the three of them could agree on.

 

 

Magnus was trying to talk to Teal'c while she cleaned his wound. She usually found that talking to her patients helped to calm them down but Teal'c couldn't seem any more relaxed than he already was. It was also a one way conversation as his patient didn't seem to want to answer with something other than monosyllables. She knew he had broken a fever prior to setting him on her table but his temperature seemed to have returned to normal levels by itself. The acid burn on his leg, though still in need of disinfecting, was also showing some improvement. Where she had initially found severe tissue abrasion she could only find open blisters. The skin she had thought to be washed away by the creature's venom seem to be recovering. Either the wound had seem much worse to her with the adrenaline from the chase still running on her system or this man had a secret.

She made sure she had cleaned all remains of the beast's saliva and removed as much infected tissue she could trying to avoid the necrosis. She considered whether to dress the wound to protect it from further infection or to leave it uncovered and isolating the man while his skin grew back. She thought of what would be more convenient for her patient and was suddenly very aware of the eyes of his team members on her back. She turned to look at them, hoping to look confident enough to ease their minds. The blond colonel was staring back right at her. She was almost intimidated by her gaze.

When she looked back at her patient, she informed him that she would be dressing his wound so he wouldn't have to be away from his team much longer. She would, however, need to check it periodically and it was preferable that he stayed for a few days, at least until the necrosis could be ruled out and he'd be able to go back to wherever they came from.

Teal'c, knowing that his unique physiology and his symbiote would speed up the healing process and that no complications would arise, thanked the doctor for her concern and efficient work.

Those were the most words she had heard him speak all day.

 

 

“Your friend's healing process is remarkable” Helen Magnus said when she left the room forty minutes later, removing her gloves and disposing of them along with her sterile head cap. “I will need to examine a sample of the creature's saliva now to evaluate its damaging levels but I can already tell that his tissue recovery is extraordinary. I would swear it improved on our way here.”

All three SG1 team members could feel the “care to explain?” that so subtly laid unsaid in those words.

“He's a very strong man” Vala said. “Have you seen his arms? Wow.”

Magnus smiled at her and then looked at Sam and Cameron in order. She got the message.

“Well, he is a lucky a man. A more direct exposure or perhaps in closer proximity and his leg might have been irreversibly damaged. I can't imagine what would have happened had the creature succeeded when it aimed for his face.”

They all frowned imagining it.

“Thank you for your help, doctor”. And Sam sounded sincere. Magnus appreciated that. She smiled.

“You're welcome. Now, I will offer you tea and you will explain what you were doing on the hills this morning.”

 

Helen Magnus had guided them through a maze of corridors, each room they glimpsed through an open door bigger than the next. Henry had joined them by the stairs and they had been introduced to William who had been waiting in Magnus' office.

Sam felt slightly out of place among the older woman's things. She couldn't help thinking her boots were leaving dirty prints on the carpets. Everything in her office was in order, clean and beautiful. Things had not improved when she had asked how they liked their tea and they had asked if they could have coffee instead. Vala even asked for a Coca Cola. Of course, their hostess had not said anything and had been more than kind to them but Sam could see it in her eyes: The disapproval.

Then her servant had come in and they had all stood up alarmed. Helen had sighed before assuring them they had nothing to fear, that the huge hairy humanoid had he'd been a friend for years and quite the expert at tea-making. Sam was sure that as far as first impressions went, this was close to disastrous.

So, instead of getting answers, Helen had had to start reluctantly by providing yet more information about her organization.

“So you keep this strange creatures...” – “Abnormals,” Magnus interrupted – “yes, these abnormals, you keep them under your supervision so they don't go around killing people.”

Magnus clenched her jaw at the simplistic summary the Air force man had made of her lifetime's work and Sam noticed.

“Basically, yes, that is what we do. We provide refuge and safety for them.”

“That's very noble” Carter felt the need to smooth the edges a little.

“It is what I was taught to do” the older woman replied simply.

“And are there many of this abnormals roaming over your world?” Cameron asked.

Helen found the phrasing a little strange, even for an American, so she thought it was time to get some answers herself.

“When you say 'my world' what are you referring to?” She asked.

Cameron looked at Vala and Sam and she decided it was her turn to explain what they were doing and where they came from.

It all went well until the moment when she said her planet was called “Earth”. She had meant to continue with her explanation on how they were hoping to form an alliance with her world but Helen didn't let her go that far.

“But this is Earth”.

Sam closed her mouth mid-sentence and looked back at Vala and Cam.

“What do you mean 'this is Earth'?” Mitchell asked.

“This is the planet Earth.” Magnus repeated.

“I told you they looked like you!” Vala interjected.

Cameron motioned his companion to let him speak. “How can this be Earth? One of my teammates is in the infirmary after being attacked by a vicious ten foot dragon snake. Not to mention I have never heard of any place called “Old City”.”

“Well I have never heard of any Stargate program either but I have always lived here and I am sure this is Earth.”

Cameron looked at Carter.

“Sam have we jumped to a parallel universe again or what?”

Carter was as surprised as the rest of her team.

“Everything was normal when we engaged.”

“Excuse me, a parallel universe?” William, who had been quiet the whole time, thought that things were getting a little to complicated to follow.

Vala exclaimed excitedly “I told you she was just like you! Look at her, she's you!”

Helen Magnus, whose patience was beginning to fade and didn't like having anyone pointing a finger at her snapped. “Can any of you please explain what is going on here? And stop pointing at me, Miss Mal Doran or I shall cut your finger off!”.

Everything went very quiet after that.

“Sorry” Helen apologized lowering her head ever so slightly.

“Geez Doc.” Was all Henry said but managed to make her smile again.

“Sometimes, but not often, the Stargate has taken us to a parallel reality instead of an alien planet.” Sam spoke slowly knowing that parallel realities were not a concept easy to understand. “Most of the alternate realities we've experienced so far were very close to ours. On some others an event had happened differently and changed the course of history.” And then she turned back to her team to continue “but something goes wrong before something like this usually happens and we normally realize immediately... and we don't appear in the middle of nowhere. And she is not me, Vala!”

“I am not you?” Magnus looked genuinely confused.

“What's all this screaming? Can't a man enjoy some peace and quiet in this house anymore?”

All heads turned to the man in the smart suit that came through the door.

“Soldiers Helen? Darling you keep pissing off the wrong people.”

“Oh man, not him again” Henry but groaned.

William knew better than to ask him to go away as it would only peak his curiosity. “These Air force men, and women, he added just in case, interfered in the capture of an abnormal today and we are deciding who gets to have it. Politics.” He threw that last bit in as a bonus.

“Nice try pretty boy but I heard something about a parallel universe and Helen here being someone else. I didn't, however, hear anything about an abnormal. Of course, I may be wrong because my hearing as all of you know is, oh no, wait, it's infallible.”

All thee members of SG1 were now looking straight at him and he paid more attention to their features.

He suddenly pointed at Sam.

“Helen, this woman is wearing your face.”


	3. Are We here Today or Are We Here Tomorrow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Or maybe not. No one is really sure of what's going on anyway, why should we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, story is unbeataed so all mistakes are mine. We are getting closer to the sexy bits so stay with me, ok?

The drinks were quickly forgotten as the group got tangled in their conversation. Each one in turn had felt the need to stand up and walk around, trying to make sense of what was happening so that now, all six of them, were standing in the middle of Helen's office. Their arguments and voices increasing in volume and intensity.

It was infuriating to Helen the way in which everyone suddenly agreed on how the young Lt. Colonel and herself looked like sisters. She was willing to admit to a certain resemblance but nothing beyond that. Thankfully, the other woman seemed to agree with her. 

If both women had something in common, that was the desire to understand which Earth was the right Earth or if perhaps both had been the same Earth all along. Something everyone else seemed to believe could be decided by the simple fact of whether or not both women were, indeed, the same. This kept pushing the conversation back to how similar the two women really were and it was becoming extremely annoying to both.

Nikola Tesla, on the other hand, was fascinated by the idea of space travel and the Stargate. He kept trying to steer the conversation towards the artifact, more specifically it's construction and use. Something Sam was particularly grateful for since it tended put an end to the same woman discussion if only for a few minutes, but made everyone else mad with exasperation when they started talking about event horizons and delayed time reactions and the engineering behind it all.

William was more worried about the implications the existence of parallel universes would have on their future choice making and Henry had practically cornered Vala as soon as she had casually explained she was some sort of Space Pirate. They had moved to a corner of the room, trying to start a conversation of their own over the arguing of the others.

“Quiet!”

The Big Guy's voice roared over the noisy office. He stood perfectly still, his nostrils flaring. He was trying to regain his composure before he could speak again.

“I don't know what's going on but it needs to stop. Right Now.”

He shot an icy glare to each and everyone in the room and left as quietly as he had arrived.

They all looked to one another and went back to their seats. Magnus took a sip of her cold tea and grimaced. Then, she spoke.

“I'm sorry. We are being childish. This matter can be settled quite easily, actually.”

All eyes were on her now.

“Samantha Carter and I cannot possibly be the same woman because I was born in England....”

“How is that proof that, in this reality, you're not her?” Cameron interrupted.

“Born in England – if I may finish, – in the 19th century. I can't imagine any series of events that may have caused my parents to be born a hundred years before hers and still produce the same child with their mating.”

She could see them all trying to wrap their brains around the idea doing a slight detour to avoid the actual imagining of the mating.

Finally, Nikola Tesla replied. “It very well could, Helen, because we don't know in which year these space captains think they are. For all we know, their Earth calendar could be on the equivalent to our 1872 and their recent history, having skipped a war or two, could have help their civilization to evolve much more rapidly than ours.”

The vampire seemed rather pleased with his suggestion. He saw even more frowns forming as they all tried to make sense of his words. So he kept going before they could catch up.

“Perhaps, had you been born in the late sixties, the nineteen sixties, that is, you too might have become an astronaut. Which would have been a real shame cause those space suits wouldn't do anything for this remarkable figure of yours.” Then transitioning smoothly from smug know-it-all to i-know-you-too-well he asked in his deepest voice “Remember 1872, Helen? That was quite a memorable year.” Then threw in a wink for good measure.

Helen Magnus was still thinking of herself in space when his last line passed through her brain and the wink nailed it into it. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as the unexpected memories returned but Sam cut in. “It's astrophysicist, not astronaut, and it's 2006 back home” She said even though, technically, chronological years were not that relevant when it came to measuring time in space. The man in the suit had seemed a tiny bit impressed when she mentioned astrophysics, though, and the thought pleased her.

“It's 2009 here” Will said. And no one was entirely sure of what that meant.

“Are you saying that we have traveled to the future, is that it?” Cameron Mitchell was starting to lose his patience too.

“Not *our* future...” Will said with a shrug.

“If this were indeed another planet, a three year difference is pointless when it comes to the amazing similarities we share” Carter explained, “they might have been isolated from the rest of the galaxy for thousands of years, their civilization might have evolved as ours. It's... extremely rare but... “ She didn't really have any other idea. Except accepting that the English scientist before her was yet another version of herself. A version that was at least a hundred years old. Which was not possible.

“How come you two know each other since the 19th century?” She finally asked. “And by the way, we haven't been introduced. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter” she said offering the funny man her hand.

The rest of the group knew there had been something odd in those last words but thrown in as they were amidst the whole time paradox no one had had much time to think them through.

“It's a long story.” Magnus answered uninterested.

Tesla looked at the hand Sam had offered before he decided it would be acceptable to shake it. “Nikola Tesla” he said simply.

“Geeky parents?” She asked amused. “Not really” said he “but I'm glad – if not at all surprised – that you have heard of me” and suddenly Sam felt like something worth meeting properly. He leaned over to place a kiss on her hand but scrunched up his nose as it came close to his face and didn't.

“What now?” Carter asked, slightly offended.

“You smell.”

“Nikola!!” Helen exclaimed at his lack of manners.

“Well I'm sorry but a giant snake tried to eat us alive today!” Sam complained, the mood ruined. 

“So you are Nikola Tesla, and you two met over a hundred years ago and she captures abnormal creatures that she keeps in the basement. I'm beginning to think maybe this isn't another planet, nor a different reality but a whole new universe entirely!”

“Can I just say one thing?” Vala's voice sounded calm. She was probably the only one truly enjoying the chaotic situation they were in.

“Please” Henry told her. Then looking around at all the others he put his arms up and said “what?”

“I think,” Vala continued, “that we can solve this if doctor Magnus and Sam run a simple blood test. Same genes, same woman.” she finished with a shrug. “Then we all can pack and go home. If we can find it first.”

“Why don't you call the Pentagon” William suddenly asked. “If they pick the phone and confirm they know who you are and that they are expecting you back then you would know you are here. There. That you are where you are. This isn't helping, isn't it?”

“Not really” Vala said “I think the blood testing is a much better idea.”

Everyone agreed but Helen and Sam both said at the same time “Actually...” Even with their different accents, their voices matched perfectly. They looked at each other unsure of who should finish her line first. Then, they spoke again at the same time.

“My blood might show some anomalies...”  
“My blood will show some... what?”

Both women stopped. Then Sam, pointing at herself said “Naquedah”. Helen didn't know what that was but understood its meaning. She put a finger to her chest and said “Vampire source blood”.

“Damn those tainted genes” Tesla said wryly.

Silence fell again in the room. Cameron was the first one to speak.

“Am I the only one freaking out a little at the vampire blood thing? Cause I think we should talk about that.”

Nikola gave Helen a look and she sighed for the upteenth time that day. She, tiredly, gave the short easy explanation and left all the other members of The Five out of it. Including Tesla's vampirism. Things were complicated enough as they were.

If trying to understand space travel and alternate realities hadn't been enough of a challenge, now they were dealing with ancient vampire blood transforming Victorian people into immortal beings.

Cameron Mitchell wasn't sure he could take much more.

“I don't know if I have a headache or if my brain is trying to run away from this conversation” and he pinched his nose. Vala gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Thanks” he said. “Good dog” she replied. He didn't even bother.

“Look, Lt. Colonel,” Magnus said standing up from her chair to walk around the room “this is not relevant now, the point is that it seems both our genes have been altered by external agents. Even if they were the same initially, they will not be a match now. Not completely anyway. And a very close proximity might still be indicative of some family traits. We are not sisters but that doesn't mean we cannot be related in some way, which, on the other hand, would explain the resemblance.”

Carter tried to remember if her father had ever mentioned any British relatives. Magnus wondered for the tiniest moment what her father had been up to during all those years he was simply “gone”.

“Still,” she said with a sigh “worth looking into”. And she looked right at the blond astrophysicist for approval. Carter stood up with a shrug. “The more I learn about this Earth, the more convinced I am that this is a different planet.”

“I suggest you accompany me to the infirmary so I can take some samples while my team escorts your friends to their rooms. I wasn't expecting any guests so I'm afraid dinner will be frugal. We will meet in the hall after I've checked on...” she took a moment to try and remember the Jaffa's name.

“Teal'c” Sam offered.

“Right. Thank you. Henry, Will.”

Leaving no room for discussion, she motioned Sam to walk with her while Henry and William decided which of the other guests should be put in which room. Something really pointless since Vala knew she would probably check them all and choose whichever she preferred anyway. But she didn't feel the need to tell them.

 

Tesla watched both women leave the room and followed them down the corridor. They were once more engaged in conversation but he had no interest whatsoever in it and remained a few steps behind. He titled his head slightly to fully appreciate the way Helen's hips swayed in her tight leather suit and the way in with the thigh holster bounced back and forth with every step. Looking at the blonde one, he wished eternal damnation to whoever had designed her hideous uniform before trying to make out the contours of the body hidden beneath. It left too much to the imagination, but Tesla was blessed with an exquisite one. He figured the woman had very tittle to envy her older counterpart.

She was the spitting image of the memory he so fondly kept of Helen's days in Oxford. He decided that her short hair didn't frame her face quite as beautifully as Magnus' long curls had but it added a sweetness and innocence to it that he had not seen in his friend for a very long time. He felt a pang of nostalgia for the young sweet Helen he used to know before she became, as Will had once put it “Bullets and Leather Magnus”.

“Are you quite through?”

He stopped in his tracks. Magnus wasn't even looking at him, she was still facing the end of the corridor.

“Helen, darling,” he started in his nicest tone “I was only being scientific here.”

“By checking out our behinds?” She quipped, this time turning to look at him.

Sam turned around and put her hands behind her back.

“By making a non-biased analysis through objective comparison of two subjects of study in order to to verify or deny their similar nature.”

“I thought that was why we were doing the blood test.” Sam said, far from coyly.

Tesla would not admit it but he liked it.

“Any extra information should always be welcomed and considered. A wider range approach preferred. I'm shocked that astrophysics has made it this far if you are always this sloppy with your data obtainment procedures.”

“Perhaps it has to do with the fact that we don't usually gather any significant data out of anyone's butt.”

Helen laughed at the remark and even Tesla had to smile.

“I like her” he said to Helen. “She is just like you only funnier.”

Magnus would have been a little jealous had she not been certain of how badly the vampire enjoyed his teasing. So he was informed that he be welcomed to walk with them as long as he keep up with them and forgot about his research, no real data worth recovering by his naked eye anyway. He had a rather witty come back about how some other kind of nakedness would improve his data collection but before he could open his mouth he saw Helen was already waiting for it. He grinned instead and lead the way to the infirmary and he was absolutely sure that both women would be performing their own thorough research.

 

Magnus took the vial with Sam's blood and carefully sealed it and labeled it. The younger woman pressed the ball of cotton tight to her forearm and waved to the big man in the next room. Teal'c was sitting up on the bed, his back on the wall behind it. He lifted his hand in response.

“Is it OK if I go see him now?” Sam asked the doctor.

Helen, who was already working on the blood test nodded affirmatively.

Tesla came closer to Helen and watched Sam greet her rather unemotional friend through the shared glass panel. 

“I think we've run into the nut house brigade this time, Helen.” Magnus smiled but didn't even lift her blue eyes from her samples. “But it is exciting, isn't it? Aliens and new worlds and space travel through dematerialization and rematerialization...” The scientist didn't need to look at him to know his eyes were sparkling with delight. “Do you have any idea of how much power it would require to accomplish that? I don't.” And his tone was suddenly flat. “I don't know at all. I don't like it. Excuse me, Helen.”

Magnus did take her eyes out of her samples now as the vampire left her side to join the others in a hurry.

She looked stunned for a moment then went back to her work.

 

“You were hurt SamanthaCarter?” the alien asked as she walked into his room holding the cotton to where Magnus had extracted her blood.

“No, we just need a blood sample to verify I am not Helen Magnus.”

Teal'c remained impassible. Clueless, but impassible.

“So, how are you feeling?” She asked cheerfully.

“I believe I have improved considerably. I think I am ready to join the team.”

He made an attempt to get off the bed but Sams' hand was on his shoulder.

“She doesn't know about your symbiote yet.”

Teal'c wondered if that meant he'd be required to remain in bed for much longer. He didn't like the idea. Not at all.

“I believe the doctor will be satisfied with my progress.”

Carter knew she'd be more than satisfied, she'd probably freak. But before she had any chance to discuss the matter any further, Tesla was with them.

“Nikola Tesla” he said cheerfully offering the man his hand. The Jaffa looked at it and didn't react. “Very nice to make your acquaintance too Mister Quiet Man.” He said and focused all his attention on Sam which had been his intention anyway.

“How do you power up the Stargate? I can't even imagine the amount of power it needs and I am brilliant at imagining the amount of power anything needs.”

Carter smiled at him, and bitterly regretted not being able to share any more information with him cause she was sure he was probably the only man who would truly get the wonder the Stargate was.

“That's classified, Doctor.”

Tesla looked appalled.

“After all we've been through?”

And he got closer to Sam and looked right into her eyes, his most seductive smile on his lips. And she felt a little thrill when she felt his full attention solely focused on her. He was so close she could almost hear him breath. She was ready to put her hand to his chest to get him away from her face when he suddenly pulled away.

"You still smell".

Teal'c lifted an eye brow at him but the other man didn't even notice.

“We've just met” Sam felt like reminding him.

“We grew up together in Oxford! We played with the boundaries of science and watched the world became much much smaller around us. Or maybe not, Helen says we will have to wait till tomorrow morning to know.”

As much as Teal'c enjoyed being the silent wise one, he was not embarrassed to make it known when he was lost as a puppy.

“SamanthaCarter is this man an old acquaintance of yours?”

“No.” She said.  
“Yes” Said he.

Teal'c was not amused.

“It seems to be a disagreement on whether or not this is a new planet or an alternate reality” Sam said. “I personally think this is another world. One that went through a similar evolutionary process and developed amazingly similar civilizations.”

“The rest of your team, bless their little minds, think their lives would be easier if this were another reality so you'd just have to pack and go home and call again.” Nikola explained. 

“Why is there such a confusion?” the alien asked.

“Because both our world and yours are called Earth. Aside the many other similarities, that seemed to be the main problem actually. Pretty stupid if you think about it now.” Tesla said.

“Two worlds can be called Earth and still be Earth” Teal'c said.

Four eyes were on him waiting for some elaboration on the idea.

“Battlestar Galactica” he said, as if the concept were self explanatory.

Sam looked at Tesla and he titled his head and gave the man half a smile. Sam leaned over so the scientist would see her face and, hopefully, explain. He did. Sort of.

“One Earth surviving a cataclysm and causing humans to find a new Earth and forgetting about the original in the first place while those who remained in the original Earth ignore the fact that there's a new world out there.” He shrugged. “It's a TV show.” 

“By the likes of it I'm guessing I watched some other program at that time” she said.

“Well, I personally choose to believe this is a new reality because that means I get two different Magnuses and that makes the world 100% better.”

Magnus had happened to come through the door that same instant.

“Shame they didn't arrive last year or there would have been three Magnuses in this world willing to ignore you, Nikola.”

Tesla turned to look at Helen, a grin plastered all over his face.

“Three of you? Oh the mind races...!” hey all smiled and he grimaced. “Damn, I do spend too much time with wolfie.”

“Why three?” Sam asked curious.

“Let's make a deal” Magnus said. “I explain how come I managed to live two lives in one and you tell my why this man hasn't passed out in pain when I put all my weight on his injured leg”.

They all looked at Magnus' hand on Teal'c leg. She was leaning on it carelessly.


	4. Contact and connect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teal'c and Magnus find what connects them. Sam and Tesla make new connections. Vala makes first contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- And here's where the rating finally goes up. This serves both as warning and bait.

The staff in the Sanctuary didn't usually gather for dinner. Their morning schedules were coordinated but as the day went on, they often found themselves tangled in all sorts of unexpected situations. They knew when and how their days would start but they had little control over how – or when – they would end.

They often tried to show up when there were guests though. If only to apologize for not being able to join them if such were the case.

There would be five people at the table tonight, and four of them would be strangers. Magnus made sure Nikola was aware of it. The vampire didn't need to eat and therefore was never around for meals, he preferred to show up after food was taken care of so he could enjoy the wine and maybe stay for the conversation. But Helen didn't want to eat alone with four aliens tonight, as interesting as they happened to be and Nikola was smart enough to read her request to join them between the lines of her nonchalant observation. So later that evening, he showed up in yet another smart suit and sat to her right. He even had a nibble or two at his food to go down with his wine.

Helen didn't mention it but she gave him a silent look and a smile and he knew she was thankful for his presence. The conversation on the table was actually as interesting as the whole day had been so he didn't feel like he had really gone through that much trouble after all. Not that he would tell Helen. It was good to have her feel like she owed him one every once in a blue moon.

They all felt more relaxed after Teal'c had been cleared and shown to his own room and they'd all had the chance to clean up and rest for a while so when they met at the dinning hall, no one was interested in continuing their previous debate.

The SG1 team had had to come clean about Teal'c's peculiar situation after her trick in the infirmary and, of course, Magnus had found it fascinating. Her natural curiosity and desire for knowledge begged to be satisfied and she couldn't help but ask if she could run some tests. Something to which the Jaffa had politely refused.

She had understood and didn't bring the subject up again, something that only reinforced the trust SG1 had already deposited in her and her institution. She had then honored her promise and told them about the 113 years she had spent in her own past. The paradox blew Sam's mind but the older woman refused to elaborate on any of the actual events she lived through and, reluctantly, Sam had to let it go. Eventually, she had ordered the young Lt. Colonel and Tesla to leave the room while she changed Teal'c's bandages one last time before he was allowed to leave her care.

It wasn't until they were both alone that the alien man turned to her and stilled her hand. She looked up at him, afraid she may had hurt him, but he had looked into her eyes and in very little words, explained how barely months ago they had just returned from being trapped for fifty years on a space ship.

“One was required to stay behind,” he explained “one who would remember all the years the others would forget. I took pride in being the one to perform the task and I would do it again. However,” and his usually unaffected voice adopted a different tone “I do understand how you feel.”

And Helen saw a reflection of her own sadness in his eyes.

Later that evening, they were both grateful for the lighthearted conversation during dinner.

 

They had all shared stories and answered questions and both parties made each other laugh with their anecdotes and adventures. Magnus showed great interest in knowing what kind of worlds they had visited and what kind of creatures they'd met and Tesla was still fascinated by the mechanics behind the Stargate. They had agreed to go back to the gate together after they had the results on the blood test the following morning. Whether this was a parallel reality or an alien world, they'd have to contact SGC with the news and wait for orders on how to proceed accordingly.

SG1 team members were more interested in learning about the creatures Magnus had studied and some of the abilities these Abnormals had shown. Although Sam was secretly hoping she'd have the chance to visit the Sanctuary's lab with Tesla. She had the feeling that even fifteen minutes alone with the man in a room filled with gadgets would be as educational as a five year tuition by any other teacher. And probably ten times more entertaining.

When Magnus mentioned Sally, the mermaid, Vala practically begged her to bring her to see her. Apparently mermaids played a big role on the myths and folklore of the land where she grew up. Magnus agreed to it with a smile. The mermaid liked new and different people and she was sure she had never seen anyone like Vala before. Not on this planet, that was for sure.

When she told her they could actually swim with the mermaid, Vala had almost jumped off her chair to drag Magnus to her right then. Even after Magnus told her she'd have to do it naked, the alien woman had only replied “sure, fine, whatever. Can we go now?”

Helen would have suggested waiting for the following morning but Vala didn't seem like the kind of woman who'd spend the night in her room if she knew there was a mermaid somewhere in the premises. And, to be honest, she enjoyed the excitement the woman showed about meeting her. She loved and valued her team but sometimes they were too focused on the chores to perform to actually allow themselves to be thrilled by the creatures they dealt with on a daily basis. She was still as giddy to discover a new species as the first day. She figured that was never going to change for her and she was more than ready to share a bit of that excitement with Vala. If Sally approved of her, she was welcomed in her tank.

The rest of the team was asked to join them but Teal'c had no interest in swimming with any fish and Mitchell didn't think he'd be comfortable with a naked Vala and a siren. Sam was about to accept the offer when Tesla decided she wouldn't miss much and her time would be much better spent doing something useful like explaining some of the theories behind space travel to him. It took her a second to understand that he had actually asked her to illustrate him on the subject and there was no way on Earth – either this one or the other – she'd say no to such a proposal.

“I would love to, Dr.Tesla,” she told him, “but I can only go through some of it. Confidential information.”

Tesla stood up and excused himself and then motioned her to follow him anyway, complaining all the way about little people with little minds and too many rules.

And Sam followed him. She figured she couldn't share that much information about the technology behind it but she would still be able to explore some of her theories and she'd love to have his take on them.

Vala didn't wait for Teal'c and Mitchell to leave the room, she just grabbed Magnus' arm and practically dragging the woman off her chair, she happily said: “let's go swim with a mermaid!”

 

Helen could feel Sally's presence as soon as she stepped into the resident's area. She let her know she had a visitor and by the time they made it to the big glass window of her habitat, she was already waiting for them.

Vala stared with her mouth slightly open as Helen approached to place he hand on the glass.

“She's beautiful” She whispered almost reverently.

Helen smiled and the mermaid put her hand over Magnus' from the inside of the tank.

“I think she knows you're from far away, Miss Mal Doran. She is very curious about you. I think she says you're 'unique'.”

“Back where I come from” the alien said without tearing her eyes away from the graceful creature before her “it's said that mermaids guided the ships away from danger during sea storms. When we changed from sailing ships to space ships, we started to refer to familiar stars and star formations as “mermaids” because they guide us to safety. But no one really thinks mermaids existed at all, they are a myth.”

The mermaid understood the images her words evoked in her mind and was happy to meet someone who hadn't grown up with the misconception that her kind wished sailors any evil. She liked knowing some even thought they were stars. She let Helen know.

“She liked your story very much. I quite loved it too.” The older woman said. “I believe she'd like to swim with you now. If you still want to, of course.”

Vala grinned and took off her shirt.

“Good god, wait, we have a room for that!” Helen laughed.

 

* * *

 

Sam didn't have it easy with Tesla, as the older man's wit and talent often dazzled her making her spill more information than she was comfortable with. But every now and again, she'd say something that would intrigue the scientist in such a way that he'd have to elaborate his whole theory about it. Sam felt that she was getting as good as she gave: his brilliant mind and his vast knowledge in energy in it's many forms, providing her with a whole new look on what she already knew about the science behind the Stargate's many wonders.

On more than one occasion, Tesla found himself in awe at what the younger woman had conceived to work around some mind boggling technical specs. He was a man very much impressed by her and he wasn't shy at all to show it.

The energy passing between them almost made the air crackle around them and Sam could feel goosebumps every time he'd brush her hand when he reached for her tablet, or her notes or the random drawing either of them had done to illustrate some particular circuit. The closer he got to her, the more difficult it was to think straight. And though that was something that would have normally bothered her, in this situation, she was enjoying it enormously.

She took the pen from his hand and closed the circuit he had been going through for the past two minutes with one simple and elegant idea and he looked at it and realised it could very well work. She smiled and bit her lip clearly pleased with the look he was giving her and then he leaned in closer. Her heartbeat speed up and he smiled when he understood that she was not going to back away and when he was mere centimeters away from her face the bitter smell hit him like a slap.

Sam was more than ready to kiss him and his hesitation made her wonder what went wrong. She pushed back and he lowered his head.

“Sorry, it's that smell again.”

“But we all showered for dinner!” She exclaimed annoyed. She had even changed into a different tank top and pants, not that anyone would notice since uniform regulations didn't leave much to fashion.

Tesla looked at hear wearily. “Time to share one more confidence, I'm afraid”.

Sam could see that whatever it was he was about to tell her could very well put an end to whatever it was that was happening between them. She was, however, completely unprepared for the revelation.

“We, Vampires, have an extremely acute sense of smell”.

 

* * *

 

Vala came out of the changing room in a white bathrobe. Magnus was already waiting with a small air tank and a pair of googles.

“You're not swimming with us?” Vala asked.

“It will be fine, trust me.” Said Magnus handing her the gear.

Vala let her robe fall to the floor and took one step closer to Helen to pick the items the older woman was offering. Magnus made a face at the fluffy cotton robe on the floor but then Vala winked at her. “It's not the nudity that bothers you, right?” She asked playfully.

“Hardly.” She replied unaffected, although she was having to really restrain herself from oogling at what her guest was so obviously flaunting.

“Didn't think so,” Vala added while she tried her breathing mask. “Not after the leather suit you pulled off this morning.”

Helen Magnus could feel the mermaid giggling underwater. Her laughter spread over her body. She had always loved that feeling.

“I just thought you would enjoy it too. You don't look like someone who has a lot of fun.”

Helen Magnus rose a perfectly styled brow at her.

The mermaid was now also begging her to join them.

“Oh, alright...” she gave in, “but only because she is asking” said pointing at the blurry figure that looked at them from the bottom of the tank.

“Give me a minute while I change. You might want to put your feet in the water to get used to it. It's cold.”

Vala grinned even though she hated cold baths.

 

It took Helen less than a minute to get ready. She walked in in a robe, a second portable air tank in her hand. Vala was patiently sitting on the brim of the tank, her feet in the water. The mermaid had swam by a couple of times but never close enough for Vala to get a good look at her.

Helen left the breathing gear over a counter and took her robe off. She hang it over the back of a chair near by and turned towards the tank where Vala was waiting. She felt herself blush slightly when she saw the other woman staring unashamedly. Apparently, decorum was not fashionable in outer space. She took the diving gear from the counter and walked towards the tank trying not to think about those big blue eyes on her. She sat on the brim elegantly, her Victorian upbringing showing and made sure she was making eye contact with her guest as she explained the usual procedure.

“She will want to touch you, she finds our skin as fascinating as we find her scales. Would that bother you?” Vala shook her head. “If it does, Sally is very respectful and will stop if you remove her hands from you.”

“It's fine” the other woman said impatiently. “Can I touch her back?”

Magnus washed the mouth piece of her breather in the tank. “I don't see why not. Just wait for her to make the first contact.” Then as she reassembled her equipment she he went on explaining “she will probably focus her attention on your legs.” Vala nodded. “She might conduct a very through exploration.” Helen added in a lower tone, trying to make a point. But Vala didn't seem to mind at all. She seemed as eager as before. She looked into the tank.

“Any 'do nots'? She asked, more than ready to jump in.

“She has predilection for hair. But I have learned that for merpeople, the touching of their hair has something to do with their mating rituals so I would ask you not to touch hers, tempting as it will be.”

Vala took her eyes out of the water and looked right into the older woman's. She wondered how she had come to the knowledge.

Magnus ignored her questioning look and gracefully pushed herself into the water.

 

They swam towards the bottom of the tank and the mermaid met them half way there. She swam around them a couple of times then she took Helen's hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. Vala couldn't take her eyes of the creature.

Helen felt her mind flooded with images of seas and fish and plants and sunlight flickering through waves. Sally was happy. Merpeople were social beings and they enjoyed touching and being touched. Sally had chosen to live in the Sanctuary and, even though she was free to go out and did so on occasion, the Sanctuary members were what she considered a family and those who would swim with her, the only real contact she'd have for months.

Helen touched the mermaid's cheek tenderly and in return she put her hands on her shoulders then down her arms until she gave her hands another squeeze. Then, keeping her left hand into Helen's, she turned her attention towards Vala. She extended her hand slowly and touched her stomach with the tip of her fingers. Vala felt a shiver down her spine at the contact of her cold fingers but she didn't flinch.

Sally let go of Helen's hand and did another turn around both women. She stopped a little above them, then, with a quick flick of her tail, she was suddenly in front of Vala's face. She was taken aback by the sudden movement and pushed herself backwards a little. Sally did the same.

Helen put her hand on the mermaid's back reassuringly and she extended her arm again and touched Vala's upper arm with her open palm. She looked back at Helen and she sensed her excitement, then she bent over and poised herself upside down, her face almost at Vala's knees. She slid one long finger over her shin, from her ankle to her knee. Vala tried to keep herself in place using only her hands so she wouldn't kick the mermaid. Sally appreciated the gesture and Helen heard the word “kind” echoing clearly in her mind. She had found it so herself. She appreciated the alien woman's approach to the experiment. Kindness and a sense of wonder being some of the qualities she most valued in others.

As the mermaid continued exploring her new friend's body with light random touches, Vala kept staring at her. She noticed her hair like seaweed and she understood what Magnus had meant when she said it would be appealing to the touch. She looked down the creature's undulating body and tried to figure out skin from scales. She then tried to commit to memory each color shade and each reflection in the mermaid's tail and she could see tiny flimsy fins and membranes in the most amazing places.

Sally alternated her touching Vala with quick passes by Helen, brushing her tail against her legs and back and holding her hands.

The mermaid's touch became steadier as her trust in her new swimming partner increased and pretty soon Vala had full hands around her calves or cold open palms on her lower back. She felt her fingers thread through her hair and a silky fin touch the soles of her feet. The mermaid was once more in front of her and she put her hands on her collarbones, then slid them over her neck, back to her shoulder blades, up again round her shoulders and down her chest until they rested on Vala's breasts.

Helen had been watching the mermaid's exploration and she came closer to them to make sure Vala was still comfortable with the situation. Sensing her friend's worry Sally removed her hands quickly. Vala looked at Helen and put her hands up to let her know everything was fine. She then offered her hands, palms up, to the mermaid to explore.

Sally took one in both her hands and flipped it over to caress it. Vala put her free hand over the mermaid's in a silent request to let her touch her too.

The mermaid took her hand and placed it on her stomach. And Vala was sure she had never touched anything softer. She let her hand linger for a moment before she let it slide towards her side, then to her hip where the scales of the tail seemed fused with her soft skin.

Helen felt another burst of giggles from Sally through her body.

The siren then turned her full attention to Vala's hair. She put her hands in it and made it wave on the water. Vala took the opportunity to put both hands on the mermaid's arms and caress them from the wrist to the shoulder. She looked closely to Sally's breasts which were fully covered in pale green scales and didn't have nipples. She really wanted to touch them but she wasn't sure if that would be appropriate so she let her hands slide down the mermaid's back instead. When she felt the flimsy membranes on her lower back and Sally was still completely focused on her hair she figured it was OK to keep going. She touched the back of the mermaid's tail and all the way around it to the front.

Sally took her hands out of Vala's hair and moved closer to Helen. Vala wondered if she had done something wrong but Sally didn't look bothered. She swam all around Magnus now, and Vala could see the difference in their touching. The mermaid brushed against Helen with her whole body, not only her hands. She pushed herself to her back then swam upwards at an incredible speed and in a flash she was coming down again and rubbing herself on Helen's legs, passing between them. The older woman followed Sally's movements with her hands, touching her every time she swam by. She touched her tail, her torso and her back indifferently. They both seemed to enjoy the game and Vala wished she could join them. There was nothing erotic in it but Vala could see that Helen enjoyed the contact as much as the mermaid. She seemed as starved of it as her aquatic friend. Vala couldn't understand why, Helen Magnus had a body anyone would love to touch.

She watched the mermaid brush her hands over the older woman's breasts and then swim by her, rubbing herself over her stomach, round by her hip while Magnus' hands roamed her back and she had to fight the urge to get closer and participate in the touching banquet. But, as suddenly as it had started, the game ended and the mermaid was once again focusing on Vala.

She swam close by, and the younger woman could feel Sally's tail touching her back. Then she was again up side down behind her and her hands were on her legs. She explored them thoroughly and swam around them to look at them from every angle. She put one cold hand against her thigh and pushed it up and around towards her sex. Vala didn't have much time to react before the mermaid had her fingers caressing her pubic hair.

Helen got closer again and this time the mermaid only looked at her from behind the curve of Vala's waist, her hand still on the younger woman's sex. Vala hadn't moved so Helen didn't try to stop her. Sally kept her hand over Vala's sex but turned to look at her old friend's. She tried to touch it with her free hand but Helen grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away. Magnus had understood the mermaid's question when it appeared in her mind but she didn't know how to explain hair dye to a mermaid. She tried to voice the words “humans are all different” in her mind. Nevertheless, Sally looked confused.

So she went back to her new friend, who allowed her to touch places Helen had usually denied her. She let her hand go up again on Vala's thigh and then she pushed it up between her legs until it came in close contact with her sex again. This time, she didn't pay any attention to the hair and slid her hand along. Feeling its softness, she twisted a finger up and pressed as she slid it forth.

Vala could see Magnus' eyes fixed on hers as Sally tried to push a finger past her folds. She realized an instant too late that she was now slightly aroused and she shouldn't let the mermaid touch her like that but Sally had already discovered that she was warm and sleek there and was slowly rubbing her fingers back and forth with delight.

When Vala finally pushed her hand away, Helen had already received a very vivid and detailed sensory impression of the mermaid's discovery. Sally rubbed her fingers together, relishing the feeling of the soft substance on them and wondering what it was. Helen tried hard not to think of sex, and not to think of how it felt to be so wet but the mermaid was already circling her, and, without a doubt, reading and trying to make sense of what was going through Helen’s mind.

'What' and 'why' were the predominant questions echoing in Sally's mind and she kept pushing the feeling of Vala's warmth into Helen's mind hoping for an answer. Helen's only possible reaction to it was to get aroused herself. The mermaid was now feeling Helen’s arousal and bounced it back to her over and over with a whole new battery of 'whys' and 'hows' and 'show me'. Helen wouldn't have minded to give the mermaid a lecture on human arousal, pleasure and sexual habits as long as she could have done it with words. Being under water, her only means of communication were feelings and images and it was very hard not to get overwhelmed by them when you were naked and they were bounced back at you, amplified. Sally made a new attempt to put her hand between her legs but Helen still refused to let her touch her there. Not when she was feeling like this.

Vala saw the mermaid's attempts to try and touch Helen and her refusal and thought she had made a mess of things between them. She was oblivious to the telepathic exchange between them and she decided she had to mend things somehow.

She put her hand on the mermaids shoulder as she had her back to her and tried to push her gently away from the older woman. Then she put her hand on Helen's shoulder in hopes she would read it as an apology.

Helen was a little too excited to ignore the warm touch after being for such a long time under the cold water, involuntarily, her mind imagined how good Vala's hand would feel if she moved it down on her chest.

Sally got a very clear image of where Magnus wanted Vala to touch her. So she put her hand on Helen's breast. That was alright she had never opposed to that before. But Magnus wiped her hand away too. The mermaid was confused. It had felt good, she had seen it. She touched her own breasts but the feeling was nothing similar to what she had sensed through her friend's mind. She had noticed their breasts were different before but she had never really thought they'd also feel different. Helen would not let her explore so she touched Vala's breast instead. Vala also pushed her hand away, delicately but firmly.

Something had changed. Even the water seemed to taste different. Sally found it all intriguing and amusing and confusing. She liked what she could feel emanating from Helen and she couldn't understand why she didn't want more of that. She pushed the feeling of Vala's breast on her hand into her mind, thinking she might enjoy that too. Her friend’s reaction was immediate and Sally's attention was directed again to whatever both women had between their legs because she could feel Helen's need, even though she couldn't understand what it was.

Sally tried to touch her again but Vala stopped her hand this time. She was pushing herself between Helen and her as if protecting her from danger. Sally would never hurt Helen, what was she doing wrong?

Helen pulled Vala away from Sally, closer to her, when she sensed the mermaid's question. Vala pressed tightly against her and to Magnus dismay, it felt good. So good that Sally felt it too. She didn't want her to touch her but she enjoyed the other woman's touch. Sally understood it now.

She took Vala's hand and, very slowly, placed it on Magnus' breast. Vala tried to sneak it away from her hold but the mermaid was stronger than her. And she felt Helen's pleasure in the gesture. It was Helen who pushed their hands away from her. The mermaid couldn't understand why Helen refused to feel pleasure. Vala began to understand what was really happening.

The mermaid took Vala's hand again and put it where Helen really wanted it. Vala didn't move this time, instead she looked into the older woman's eyes waiting for her reaction. Helen pushed it away, but she took a little longer this time as it was getting harder and harder to resist.

Sally went around them and then touched Helen softly on her back. The scientist knew she was saying goodbye, but, dammit, even that felt good. She felt Sally giggle as she swam away.

Vala saw the mermaid go and felt Helen tug on her arm. Swimming time was over.

 

Helen removed her mouthpiece hurriedly and took a deep breath the moment she came on the surface. She was feeling very uncomfortable and she couldn't wait to get out of the water and have some time alone. Vala appeared right behind her and she too gasped for air. They both swam toward the edge of the tank in silence.

Vala was still thinking how to phrase her apology when Magnus let her small portable air tank over the brim on to the floor and held her weight on the edge and said “I am truly sorry I lost control of the situation. Things had never felt this awkward before. Sally is usually very gentle and...”

But she couldn't finish her apology because Vala, who had caught up with her, had her mouth on hers. Magnus tightened her grip on the edge of the tank and used her free hand to hold the other woman above the surface as she explored her mouth with her tongue. The kiss was desperate and short, both women breathless from the swimming.

“It was my fault, “ Vala said moving by Magnus to hold herself up on the brim of the tank too. “I let her touch me when I shouldn't have. But... “ she sighed, “You were very distracting.”

And her mouth was on Helen's once more.

They kissed hot wet kisses as they both alternated holding the other's weight until Magnus couldn't stand it anymore.

“We must get out of the water.” She said breathless. “Whether we continue this or not outside is up to you but this is maddening”

She pushed herself out and sat but didn't have time to stand up because the other woman got out of the water right after her and pushed her to lie down over her previously discarded robe, covering her body with hers and warming it up quickly.

Helen felt her weight pinning her down and her hands went around her back, caressing hungrily and pulling her tightly against her body. One sleek thigh made its way between her legs as Vala's mouth sucked the water from the hollow between her collarbones.

“Oh,” the alien said licking her way up the neck, back for Helen's mouth, “we're not done yet.”


	5. Limits are for loosers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter loosens up. Not every day a girl is seduced by Nikola Tesla.

Tesla was a Vampire. Had this been some other kind of day filled with different kind of experiences Sam would have probably freaked out. But this day was the kind of day where your world goes upside down and the more you think about things the less sense they make. So Sam adapted quite rapidly to the situation. Nikola Tesla was a vampire and that's why he was still alive after over a hundred years. Sam found that things actually made more sense now. Things felt... easier. But, the moment gone, she thought it best to call it a day.

Tesla gentlemanly offered to walk her to her room and felt her tense up thinking about the meaning behind his words.

“I was being a gentleman, Lieutenant Colonel. Good god, manners are gone. What is this world coming to?” He said dramatically.

Carter smiled and relaxed again. The awkwardness of the situation dissipating.

“Well, I thank you, Doctor. But I will find my way.”

“Nikola.” He said with a smile. “After all, you know all my secrets now... Samantha.”

Carter had the impression that being on first name basis with the man before her was some rare privilege. As far as she could remember, only Helen Magnus had addressed him by his name. She nodded slightly, hoping he'd understand she appreciated it and granting him permission to use her name if he wished to do so.

Tesla understood and was soon back to his flirty ways.

“Long corridors and dark corners out there. And a basement full of wild creatures.”

“I can kill a man with my bare hands.”

“God that's sexy” he said, “it shouldn't be, but it is.”

Sam couldn't help but think of all the stories about vampire's vicious killings and Tesla felt her heart speed up again, the scent of her pheromones now mixed with adrenaline.

“It was your bare hands on a man what undid me, not so much the killing”, he felt to add. Not necessarily true, at least not completely, but she didn't need to know that. Her bare hands were appealing, her bare anything was now very appealing, but it was the knowledge that she was no helpless woman that was sexy. Bit like Helen with a gun. Not cause she could shoot him – which she sometimes did – but because it made her... dangerous.

“Well, me and my bare hands are going to bed now. Think I'll probably shower again, I wouldn't want to offend your nose tomorrow morning.”

That stung a little.

“I think it's the uniform that has that hideous stench. If you want to please me all you have to do is take it off.”

He hadn't meant it that way but he smirked when she bit her lip in a subconscious gesture that gave away her choice not to quip back with her own witty retort.

She tsked at him instead and left the lab. As she was walking through the door, Tesla told her: “If you get lost, scream my name and I'll come get you.”

And he was very much surprised when he heard her reply, already out of sight.

“You make wonder how many lost women have screamed your name so you'd come”.

Oh, he liked her. He didn't care whether she was a different version of Magnus or not anymore. He liked her whoever she was and she was leaving tomorrow. That didn't leave him much choice as to what to do next.

* * *

 

If there was one thing Sam would never complain about in this mission was the accommodation. Not only was she offered her own bedroom but she was positive her bed was bigger than her house. Magnus had told them to use anything in those rooms, including the clothes in the closets. She figured a place as big as the Sanctuary had pre-stacked guest rooms like SGC did. Only back home, guests were handed a tooth brush, a towel and some BDUs and she had a full closet of jeans, skirts and t-shirts in all colors and sizes to choose from.

She picked a red cotton t-shirt a size bigger than she usually wore to sleep in. There were a couple of pyjamas in a drawer and a nightgown that she would have described as “lingerie” although she was sure Magnus would probably consider it laundry day sleep wear. But a red t-shirt and her own cotton white panties made her feel more at home.

She had gone for another quick shower and then brushed her teeth, and literally hopped into bed. She sat crossed legged in the middle of the mattress and bounced some more trying not to giggle too loud. She was still bouncing a little when someone knocked on her door. She knew Vala would not resist a little night gossip and she'd be dying to tell her about the mermaid. Truth be told, Sam was still hoping she'd get her chance at meeting the creature herself. 

“It's open, Vala!” - She exclaimed. - “I knew you couldn't wait to... oh.”

A very amused Nikola Tesla was allowing himself in, and quite presumptuously, closing the door behind him. 

“Glad to see the army evolve with the times. Miss Mal Doran, Doctor? I would have never guessed” he teased.

“It's the Air force. And it's not... this... wait, I'm not even dressed!” She said pulling her t-shirt over her crossed legs.

“Oh, don't worry about me, I won't blush. I hardly expect a woman to maintain the etiquette in her private rooms. Not in this era, anyway.”

And he walked into her bedroom without even directing her a second glance. She found the man disconcerting. She watched him cross the room to the little table with the two armchairs by the window. The thought of asking him to leave didn't even cross her mind.

“I wasn't expecting a visit.”

“You weren't? Miss Mal Doran will be disappointed.”

“You know what I mean. What are you doing here? What do you want?”

It was Tesla's turn to tsk at her and left a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table.

“And here I thought I was being a gentleman bringing you a bottle of wine to apologize for being rude and wish you a good night.”

“I've already brushed my teeth”.

Something in that line made her feel fifteen. Something in the whole situation suddenly made her feel fifteen. The vampire found it amusing too.

“Oh, just my luck. The fearsome vampire defeated by a toothbrush. My fangs will never be the same after this, I hope you're happy.” He let himself slump on one of the armchairs “I will sit and drink the whole bottle by myself while I sulk.”

Sam was trying hard not to smile at him but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

“This is not appropriate, Doctor. I am...”

“What? On duty?... or undressed?”

“Both. Actually.”

“Which one bothers you the most?”

Sam took a deep breath. To be honest, she had completely forgotten she was on a mission until he'd brought it up, but she refused to admit it, even to herself.

“Fraternizing while off world is...”

“Forbidden?” he finished for her. “I doubt it. Not advised, perhaps. Not smart, that's for sure. However, the way you blushed when I came in, the way in which you're still holding that t-shirt down even though I didn't even look, I was sure you'd choose differently.”

“And pick shyness over duty?” The military in her was slightly disappointed in her but her body was already humming with a different kind of tune and didn't really mind. She let go of the hem of her t-shirt. If he was going to ignore the fact that she was in her underwear she could forget about it too.

The scientist shrugged. “I've never believed in rules. We are too great for rules, Samantha. Rules and regulations and what's right and what isn't. Little men think of rules because they need limits. We are...”

“...limitless?” She interrupted in the same way he had done before.

“We are not bound by their little minds and their little laws. They work for today but we work for all their tomorrows. The present is theirs but the future is ours. Am I repeating myself? Apologies. But you know I am right. I was right all along.”

Sam recognized the quote and the thrill of being before Nikola Tesla – the Nikola Tesla - as he said it came back full force. Hell, the thrill of being included in it...! Being in the presence of Dr. Tesla was exciting, but being seduced by Nikola Tesla? Now that was something.

“Even Physics have laws, doctor.” And for a moment she forgot all the reasons why his being in her room was wrong and simply enjoyed his the energy that surrounded him. His enthusiasm was contagious. “The universe has laws and we all abide to them.”

“Says the woman who blew up a sun when it got in her way.”

Sam didn't know what to reply to that. It had been one of the stories shared over dinner. It kept coming back to bite her ass. So she lowered her head, a smile on her lips, granting him a victory, if only a small one.

He grinned and opened the bottle.

“Time to cheer for the Universe and all its laws just waiting to be broken.”

 

* * *

 

"That was..."

"Yes."

Magnus rolled over Vala to lay by her side.

"Do you often...?"

"Never".

Both women breathed heavily.

"Wanna do it again?"

"I'm not sure I can."

But Vala was already looming over her knees.

"Wanna bet?"

"Bloody hell!"

Helen knew they had probably scarred Sally for life.

 

* * *

 

Sam snuggled against the back of her armchair and giggled softly to herself.

“What is so funny now?” the scientist asked amused.

“Oh nothing...” she said sipping on her wine “it's just that when I left this morning, never in a million years would I have imagined to end up the day drinking French wine with Nikola Tesla...” and she would have added “in my underwear” but Tesla interrupted her.

“It's Spanish, actually. It was more fitting to the occasion.”

Sam looked at him over the brim of her glass and Tesla felt her blue eyes pierce his. “Oh” she mouthed. For a moment, he was transported to a different time and it was Helen sitting on an armchair in London, smiling from behind a half empty glass. Both women shared the same rose tint on their cheeks when they drank... or were aroused. He forced himself out of his reverie.

“You don't approve?”

She shrugged. “I don't know much about wine. Anything, really.”

The old vampire shook his head in disapproval. “What's wrong with youth these days? They've lost all taste for the elevated pleasures.”

Sam would have been offended if he hadn't been smiling.

“Does being this condescending usually work with women, Dr. Tesla?”

He leaned back on his seat enjoying the way in which she stubbornly refused to call him by his name. It spoke volumes about how much distance she felt she needed to put between them.

“You tell me.”

And the smile on her lips as she sipped on her wine told him what he already knew.

“Although I must say I am not condescending. When I point out something that I believe is missing in your education I am in fact considering you worthy of my enlightenment. I don't bother with those who are not deserving.”

“So by calling me an ignorant you are actually paying a compliment.”

Her voice was low and her words slow. She didn't sound offended in the least.

“There is nothing shameful in being ignorant. What you don't know, you can learn. Not everyone can say that, you know?”

Sam bit her lip and then emptied her glass.

“And I didn't call you 'ignorant' per se. You simply lack some information, that's all. I do consider wine to be a very important matter to be well informed about, however, that's just me.”

“To think I wasted all those years learning about astrophysics...”

And she leaned to leave her empty glass on the table. Tesla motioned to get the bottle to refill it but she put her hand up, that was about as much wine as she dared have. Settling back on her armchair, she pulled her knee up her chest and held it with both arms, leaving Tesla with his mouth open over the brim of his glass.

She looked straight at him. The gesture had been nothing if not innocent but she was now very aware of how much of her crotch she had probably shown to the man sitting before her. She considered putting her leg back down but decided against it. The least thing she wanted was to be teased about being a prude. Instead, she pulled her other leg up, trying to hide as much of her underwear as possible behind her crossed ankles.

“Oh my have I missed those legs” he said into his glass as he drank it up. “I do need another one now, thank you.”

Carter wasn't sure if it was the wine, the situation or the man before her, but she was feeling rather daring. Not that she wasn't used to being complimented on her looks or – more rarely though – her brains. But very few had actually tried to seduce her. It was usually more a situation of “you're pretty, I am an alpha male, you should be happy I pay any attention to you.” Nikola Tesla however, well, he was trying really hard.

It stung a little that he was still thinking of her as some kind of Magnus clone, though.

“How can you miss these legs if you've never had them?”

She barely registered the words coming out of her mouth. What was it about this man that made her feel so... playful? And why wasn't he talking? The man hadn't shut up for two seconds since they had met. Had she stunned him? She had the upper hand now, didn't she? She suddenly felt very powerful. She, Samantha Carter, had rendered a 100 year old vampire genius speechless.

She decided she'd blame the wine later for what she was about to do and stretched her right leg until her toes were resting on the brim of his seat, between his knees, bare centimeters away from his crotch.

“You've never touched this leg, I assure you.”

Nikola Tesla knew a challenge when he saw one. One hand went to her ankle while the other one disposed of his glass of wine. He pushed up at her ankle, forcing her to bend her knee a little more, effectively taking her foot away from his chair. His other hand joining at the base of her calf to help support her leg in the air. He turned it a bit to the outside as if inspecting her shin.

“They feel familiar enough, but you're right. I had not touched this leg... until now.”

And he placed her foot back on his knee while he let his hands wander up slowly, wrapping themselves around her calf.

“It's soft.” He said, as if that were an explanation of his wandering hands.

“Compared to the other soldiers you've felt up, you mean?”

He let out a chuckle. She shared Helen's quick wit but she was a very different woman. He liked it.

“Technically,“ he said, his hands moving up, past her bent knee, his caress starting a descent on the slope of her thigh towards her body “I am now feeling you... down.”

Sam was suddenly very aware of the heat of his hands on her skin. Very aware of the tickling and the tingling all over as the tips of his fingers brushed her inner thigh. She felt the inner muscles of her sex involuntarily contract as her arousal became more evident and thought she wasn't ready to relinquish her control just yet. She pushed her foot forward, sliding it over his thigh, all the way to his crotch. His hands stop their wandering as he looked down to his lap, and she began to lazily rub her foot over the hardening bulge in his pants.

“And now,” she said, and waited for him to look back into her face, “I am actually feeling you... up.”

She wondered for a second what kind of wine she had been given. A microsecond, really, before deciding she didn't really care. This was the most fun she had had in years.

Tesla was not a man to be challenged if you were not ready to face the consequences. While Sam enjoyed the slow build up of tension between them he was more than ready to move things forward. His hands resumed their wandering down her thigh to very indecent areas. A particularly ticklish spot caused Sam's breath to hitch and her feet rubbing to falter. Tesla took full advantage of her distraction and putting his hand on her other knee, moved her legs apart as he pushed himself forward on his chair.

Sam felt his fingers edging her underwear and his pelvis thrust against her feet. A gush of wetness seeped through her panties much to the scientist's delight. He pressed his hand against it and felt her warmth through the fabric. Sam opened her lips and breathed through her mouth, her eyes glued on his.

He let his hand slide against her in a soft caress while his other hand was wandering on her other leg. Then he added more pressure to the hand between her legs and pressed firmly against her. Sam felt the edge of her panties slip beyond her folds and his fingers make contact with bare skin. Then one nimble finger twisted and pulled the soft fabric away from her body as his hand sneaked past it to touch her fully.

Sam hadn't realized how all the muscles in her body had tensed up the moment he had touched her but felt them all come undone the moment he started to rub his hand on her. Her breathing hitched up and she had to rest her head on the back of her chair. Tesla thrust again against the foot on his lap, moaning in a deep low voice.

He explored her with skilled fingers until Sam couldn't tell anymore where her skin ended and pleasure began. Every little place he touched was burning and he build a slow and steady rhythm that was driving her crazy with anticipation. She heard herself moan and brought her hand to her mouth trying to muffle the sounds she no longer had control over. Her fingers slipped past her lips and she sucked and bit lightly on her knuckles.

As neglected as his sex felt, Tesla was truly enjoying the show. He loved to see her lose control like that for him. He wondered if he'd be able to make her scream, really scream, his name in pleasure. He decided it was an experiment worth trying.

Flicking his finger over her clit fast and suddenly, he made Sam jerk her hips up and yelp. He slowed down and she relaxed and then he did it again. This time she thrust up against him so hard that his hand slipped and was suddenly pushed flat against her. She cried and cursed and her hand flew away from her mouth and over her closed eyes while she squeezed her breast through her t-shirt with her other hand, in a way that made Tesla realize that he didn't want anything else from life but to make Carter come over and over again.

His fingers were now alternating between being buried deep within her and pressed tightly against her clit. He rubbed her hard and fast, then slow and thoroughly. He pinched, squeezed, pressed and tickled. His steady rhythm gave Carter the confidence to let go, certain that bliss was on its way while the random and unexpected teasing sent shocks of pleasure that ran through her body and had her buzzing with desire.

She didn't think she could take it anymore, she wasn't even sure if maybe she had come already and she was riding one giant wave of pleasure or if it was still building, ready to engulf her wholly as it exploded inside her. For a fleeting moment she thought it was all too much. This sensory overload a little too sudden. Weren't vampires supposed to drive their victims to a sexual frenzy before they fed on them? She couldn't find the strength to care. She might die from this, she might let pleasure swallow her up completely and she wouldn't care. She was ready to ask him to stop, to put an end to it all, to let her go. But when she found her voice, her body gave in and release came in one last strenuous effort. “Nikola!” she screamed almost without a voice, and behind her closed lids, the darkness was set on fire.

She opened her eyes, heavy with exhaustion and bliss and tried to focus on the face before her. Tesla was sucking greedily on his fingers and she thought he might want to eat her alive. She hoped he would.

Tesla knelt on the floor and moved between her legs. He sneaked two fingers under the side of her panties and tugged on them. Sam didn't even remember removing her foot from his lap but she doubted she had done it. Her legs felt like lead. She wanted to push on them and lift her hips so he could get rid of her underwear but they refused to cooperate. He forgot about the panties and slid his hands up her hips, under her t-shirt, up her belly to finally cup her breasts. She wanted to kiss him. She needed to kiss him. If he didn't kiss her soon, she might have to bite on something. Hard. She put both hands behind his head and pulled him towards her.

She kissed him hungrily and he responded with pure unadulterated lust. His taste was slightly bitter, a mix of wine and herself and something else. He squeezed her breasts and she moaned into his mouth. “What's in your toothpaste?” she heard him ask through the daze. She didn't reply. Her tongue busy lapping the ceiling of his mouth.

In an instant, her hand had traveled from the nape of his neck to his crotch and was firmly squeezing him through his pants. He felt incredibly hard and impossibly hot. Breathing inside his mouth, her other hand let go of the grip it had kept on his hair and joined her sister on his belt buckle. The damn thing needed to come off now.

Just as she had managed to get her hand past his fly and was trying to sneak her way down his underwear, the door of her room opened and Vala rushed in.

“Sam you won't believe what... oh!”

Tesla jumped away from Sam's reach and she pulled her t-shirt down in shock.

“Fuck. I am so sorry! Keep going!”

But before Vala could turn around and leave, Tesla grabbed on to Sam's knee pulling at his collar.

Sam reached out to him, worry written all over her flushed face.

“Damn.” He said before he turned his head and threw up all over the carpet.

Sam didn't understand what was happening, her brain not completely focused yet on anything that wasn't feeling her skin tingling.

“Something's wrong” Tesla said softly before he collapsed.

Sam eased him down to the floor, unable to react. Vala came running.

“Oh fuck Sam, you've killed another one!”


	6. Sweetheart, Your Love is Toxic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus to the rescue!

By the time Vala returned with a very worried Helen Magnus, Sam had managed to drag Tesla on to her bed. He was conscious but he kept dozing off.

“What happened?!” Magnus asked.

“He felt sick and he threw up. When he fainted we thought we should get you but he came to the moment Vala left the room. He probably went a little too far with the wine. He didn't seem drunk but I haven't seen him drink anything else all day” Sam replied rather quickly, as if she felt the need to explain herself.

“Wine doesn't usually have much effect on him” Magnus replied dryly.

“Because of his... condition, I know.” Sam added hoping Helen would trust her more if she knew he had shared that secret with her. The woman had been all smiles since they had met but there was suddenly something very menacing about her. Sam watched her loom over Tesla in a rather protective way. She checked his pulse, touched his forehead, looked into his eyes. The fact that she knew about his vampirism didn't have the desired effect. Magnus seemed even more suspicious of her now.

“Nikola” she said softly, touching his cheek. “Nikola, look at me.” The vampire opened his eyes and tried to focus but he closed them again with a moan, drenched in cold sweat. She took in his unfastened belt and the state of undress of the younger woman.

“What where you doing when he collapsed?” Magnus asked clearly annoyed.

And that was the question Sam had been dreading.

“He brought me wine. We had been drinking.” And she pointed to the bottle and the two glasses on the table. “I only dragged him to the bed cause I thought it'd be more comfortable than the floor.”

Carter didn't understand why she felt like she had to explain herself to the woman. Seeing the worry in her eyes and the anger in her voice she would have thought she was his wife. Which she knew she wasn't. And contrary to what everyone seemed to think, she didn't go around killing every man she established a relationship with. True, things sometimes happened to them, but it had nothing to do with her. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. No, this was not her fault.

The man on the bed suddenly moaned again and rolled over. Sam jumped back before he was sick all over her bare feet.

“That's disgusting!” Vala said with a grimace. She had come closer to Sam and was hugging her arm, sensing her discomfort with the whole situation.

Magnus went into the bathroom and returned with a wet cloth to clean his face from sweat and vomit. She examined the mess on the floor before she put the cloth over it. Then she went to the table and checked the bottle of wine. It was almost empty. She sniffed it and then she did the same with both glasses. She bent down to where Tesla had been sick and checked the contents of the vomit.

The red dry stain on the carpet stunk of acid wine and made her eyes water. She stood up and walked to the bed.

“I think we should take him to the infirmary. I'll run a battery of tests.”

“Why? What is it?” Sam asked genuinely worried.

“I don't know. He hadn't taken ill in... years.” She shot Carter a knowing look. “It can be anything from a parasite to... I don't know, radiation exposure. A virus, poison... Food poisoning.”

Saying that she turned to the blond woman.

“What?” Sam asked a little worried at the look on the older woman's face.

“Did he bit you?”

Vala thought that was probably the wildest question anyone had ever asked Sam. She looked at her slightly amused.

“No!” Sam replied offended. “And I didn't poison him either if that's going to be your next question!”

“Well, it couldn't be the wine because you both drank from the same bottle and that bottle happened to be mine – the bastard – so I can account for its contents. Besides, you seem perfectly fine.”

“Maybe it was your dinner” And Sam knew she probably shouldn't have said that.

“Seeing no one else has so much as an upset stomach, I doubt it.” Magnus tone was ice cold.

“I'm feeling good.” Vala felt to ease up the tension and contribute to the conversation. Both women turned to look at her and she gave Magnus a big smile and added “Feeling great even.”

Sam missed the tiniest of smiles on Magnus' face. “Look, I don't know what happened. He was fine one minute and then... he just got sick.”

“Maybe I gave him a heart attack.” Vala said.

Magnus frowned. “And why would you do that?”

“Well, not on purpose, of course!” Seeing the older woman's eyes still fixed on her she continued. “They looked quite shocked when I burst in.”

Helen checked his pulse again. It was steady.

“I don't think you can give this man a heart attack with a scare, Vala.”

“No, but if he was already over excited...”

Sam felt Magnus' stare on her before she could even see it.

“What exactly has been going on in this room? And I want the truth this time or I'll have your lot locked up before you can put your clothes back on, Lieutenant Colonel.”

The use of her rank in the situation made Carter feel very uncomfortable. She had nothing to do with Tesla's current state and this woman made her feel like she was to blame.

“I didn't give him a heart attack, Doctor.” She said coldly.

Vala left Carter's side and moved closer to Magnus.

“Sam wouldn't hurt anyone, Helen. Really. Not on purpose anyway. Sometimes things just happen, you know?”

Sam didn't understand how spending time with a mermaid would have made them such close friends but when Helen spoke again, she sounded calmer, and Sam felt like she could relax a little too. She reminded herself once more that none of this was her fault. Not like that made her feel much better.

“But there was more than a bottle of wine.” And this time the question sounded like it was coming from a Doctor trying to understand what had happened to a patient. “I would need to know if there has been an exchange of bodily fluids. If you happen to be from a different world there is no telling what parasites or bacteria you brought in with you.” Sam felt she could deal with that.

“There was more. But we didn't have sex, if that's what you're asking.”

Magnus looked at her and crossed her arms on her chest.

“Bodily fluids. Right. Well, there was some kissing.” Sam didn't think things could get any more uncomfortable. Perhaps if Teal'c and Mitchell suddenly showed up. She instinctively looked at the door.

The other two women followed her gaze but no one came in.

“I thought I heard something” Sam said at the raised eyebrows the other women shot her way.

“You have some weird taste in men Sam.” Vala said casually. “I would have gone for the other one. At least he didn't think you stunk.”

“William?” Magnus asked.

“God no. The handsome one.”

Magnus thought for a second. She probably didn't mean the big guy. “Henry?”

“He's cute. Don't you think he's cute?” She asked Helen.

“Why, yes. But I raised him like my son.”

“Oh, then he's off the list.”

Sam was looking back and forth to both women, an incredulous look on her face.

“Back to the man making a mess on my bed, please?” She finally told them.

Magnus and Vala snapped out of it.

“I'll ask the big guy to bring a stretcher up so we can take him to the infirmary. I can't do much... oh wait a second. That's right, you stunk.”

Carter didn't think this was the time to be reminded of that.

“I've showered. Several times now.”

“No, no” Helen apologized, “I mean, he thought you smelled. None of us could smell it but he did.”

“Well, that comes with being a vampire?” Sam said confused.

“He is a vampire?!” Vala seemed shocked. But both women ignored her surprise.

“Maybe not.” Magnus went on, “maybe he was smelling something else in you. Something only he could smell.”

Carter wasn't sure where the conversation was going.

“There's something in your blood.” Magnus said.

Sam remembered their previous discussion and how their DNA samples wouldn't be a perfect match due to both their genetic markers being tainted. Helen's with the source blood she had injected herself and Sam's with Naquedah.

“The Naquedah?” She asked. “He could smell it in me?”

“Perhaps it's poisonous to him. Smell has been a powerful evolutive advantage to identify toxins. It tells us what to eat and what to avoid. It would be harmless to us so none of us found your smell unpleasant.”

Helen leaned closer to Carter and sniffed on her neck. Sam felt a shiver down her spine.

“You smell nice.” She said.

“Thank you.” Carter replied a little uncomfortable.

“It must be a really powerful agent to have such a drastic effect.” Magnus went to the phone on the bedside table. “Unless it's highly condensed in your saliva. I would need to run more tests.” And then she asked to the person on the other side of the line to bring a stretcher up and latex gloves. Then she hung up and informed Sam that she would need a sample of her saliva too.

Sam was a little tired of having all her fluids tested so she wasn't happy with the sudden realization that saliva wasn't the only thing they had shared.

“About that...” she said shyly.

Vala bit her lip trying to hide a smirk. She hadn't actually seen anything other than passionate kissing between them, but it wasn't hard to imagine how things had progressed before that.

Magnus had that frown again.

“There was no sex, but, he...” Sam didn't know how to express it without making the other woman mad. She didn't understand why she should be angry at her but it was clear to see she was very possessive over Tesla. “... he licked his fingers. After.”

Magnus didn't say anything.

“You know, he...” Sam made a hand gesture, “and then he licked his fingers.”

“I understood.” Helen said unaffected. “It's safe to assume Naquedah levels would be more highly condensed on vaginal fluid. Not only is it more dense but it's in much closer contact with your blood.” She spoke so clinically that Sam was positive they had gone past anger into something much deeper.

“I wish you had been honest with me from the beginning. It would have saved us time.”

The Big Guy appeared through the door that very moment and they all sprang into action to help Tesla on the tiny pallet. Sam didn't really think mentioning it sooner would have made such a big difference but she felt bad just the same. All this time she had been jealous when Tesla had compared her to Magnus but not once had she thought the infatuation ran both ways. She felt like she had stepped between two lovers, even though it was clear that there hadn't been much loving going on for them in a very long time.

Magnus put on the gloves and retrieved the cloth soaked in Tesla's vomit.

“Get dressed and meet me at the infirmary when you're ready. I will need a sample of... everything.” Magnus said as she held the door open for her man servant to push Nikola on the stretcher. She looked at Vala and the alien woman held Sam's hand.

“I will help Sam clean up a little while you work.”

Magnus nodded and left the room. Sam sat on her bed, defeated.

“Well, that went well, Gertha.” Said Vala cheerfully.

Sam let herself fall back onto the bed with a grunt.

“One time I go over the line. One fucking time in my life! And I pick a vampire with an allergy.”

Vala giggled and laid down by her side.

“It's not funny! I'm gonna have to let Dr. How-Dare-You-Touch-My-Vampire here get her hands on my... oh shit. Had I known they had this... whatever it is they have going on, I would have kicked him out.”

Vala lifted her weight onto her elbows.

“You think they're together?” She asked.

“Well, if that wasn't jealousy I don't know what it was.” Sam said.  
“Ask me how I know she'll be really careful with you.” Vala asked, a huge grin on her face.

Sam looked at her, slightly worried.

“Do I want to ask?”

“Yes, you do. C'mon, ask me about the mermaid! I've been dying to tell you for hours!”

* * *

“What's wrong with him” the bigfoot asked with half a grunt and a huff.

“He ate something he shouldn't have” Magnus said as she pushed the buttons on the elevator repeatedly.

The Big Guy looked at the vampire. He was paler than usual.

“I thought he didn't eat.” He said.

“So thought the rest of the world. For over sixty years.”

The hairy man was confused but he knew better than to push Magnus for answers when she was so clearly angry. He knew Tesla had a special talent when it came to pissing off his friend. He grunted in response.

Magnus found that appropriate. She replied with a bit of a grunt herself.


	7. Bet Gertha Never Had this Much Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day looking after everyone, Magnus needs someone who'd look after her.

Tesla opened his eyes to a barely lit room. He tried to remember where he was and thought a quick look around would help, but there was nothing familiar in his surroundings. The walls were boringly white, there was a big glass panel before him that led to another boringly white wall. A counter by the wall on his right. A figure by his left.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying to make out the darkened silhouette. It moved. As it came closer, his eyes finally adjusted to the light and he could focus on a face. Her face. And her eyes. And she spoke to him.

“Nikola?”

It was barely a whisper. He felt her hand on his forehead, cold.

“Nikola, are you awake?”

He wanted to speak. He wanted to ask what had happened and why she seemed so worried and why was everything so dark. But most of all, he wanted to know whose idea it had been to give him chopped dead cats for dinner.

* * *

 

Sam stared at Vala for a good half a minute before she could say anything.

“You did.” She finally said.

“Yep” The alien woman was rather pleased with herself.

“Dr. Helen Magnus. Scariest woman I have ever met – and I have met goddesses and tyrants, mind you.”

“She purrs like a kitten.”

Sam tried to shake off the mental image.

“Oh God, Vala! I'm... I'm gonna have to let her do something rather intimate to me in a few minutes and I don't want to have that thought in my head while... ow!”

“She has the softest, most skilled fingers Sam. You'll be in very good hands”.

What Carter found most amazing was that Vala was genuinely trying to help. She honestly thought that would make her feel better. She got off the bed.

“You said you'd help me clean up. I'm gonna go find some jeans in the closet, you can start with the carpet there.”

Vala arched an eyebrow.

“You actually want me to clean?!”

* * *

 

The vampire looked at the glass of water Magnus was offering.

“Water, Helen?”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“Fine. You don't want to drink it? Don't. But do me a favor and just rinse your mouth. I need to ask you a few questions and I can't do it from the other side of the room.”

Tesla thought there was no need to be rude. After all, he was the patient here, wasn't he? He took the water and drank it up.

“Happy now?”

“Very.” She said taking the glass from him.

“So, tell me I pray you, who screwed up this time and got me under your loving care.”

Magnus clenched her jaw.

“You don't remember? Any of it?”

Tesla tried to think. There was wine. There was always wine. And the blond Helen that wasn't Helen. They had been talking. He had liked that, she was smart. He smiled at the memory and saw Helen frown. Then he remembered the bedroom. And long silky legs and blue eyes. And a nervous smile came to his lips when he understood that Helen probably knew all about that now.

“I got sick.” He said.

“Because...?” she motioned him to continue.

“Because your wine cellar leaves a lot to be desired lately?”

Helen huffed.

“Don't do that Helen, it's so unbecoming of you.”

“Look, in a few minutes I'll have to go places I have no desire to go at all. I think I deserve an explanation.”

He didn't understand what she was talking about but he knew what the problem was. Still, he was at a loss for words. What could he possibly say?

“What do you want me to say, Helen? Do you want me to apologize for finding your guest attractive? Or maybe I should apologize because she found me attractive too?”

Helen was mad. And the thing that bothered her the most was that he was right, she had no right to be mad at all. And yet, she couldn't help it.

“You chased after her without any regard for the consequences!”

What consequences? What had happened? It wasn't like he just got her pregnant. Was it?

“What are you talking about, Helen? She's not with child, is she? Alien or not, that would be impossible!” he replied, fear written all over his face.

Magnus could see that he was clueless and she tried not to let her anger take over the situation.

“She made you sick.” She told him bluntly.

He stared at her with a blank face.

“She poisoned me? Oh, please, Helen, she couldn't have.”

“Not on purpose. She didn't know. No one could have known.”

He was trying to understand what was happening but things made very little sense to him. For a moment there he had thought Helen was just jealous but now it was clear that something else had happened, something that had nothing to do with whatever she thought of his visit to the young Lt. Colonel's bedroom.

“She poisoned me?” he asked, trying really hard to understand.

“There's something in her blood that we think is toxic to you.”

“I didn't bite her.” he added quickly. He knew how Helen felt about his feeding from other humans. It was the only thing about his being a vampire that he wasn't comfortable with.

“I know. It's not just in her blood but in all of her system. I think. I will have to check soon. Not looking forward to that...” she added in a much lighter tone.

The vampire was trying to follow her but biology had never been his forte and he had spent most of the past hour and a half out so he was feeling rather slow at the moment. It took him a little longer than Helen was comfortable with to catch up.

“Oh.” he finally said.

“Yes.” Magnus replied.

“I'm sorry” he offered apologetically.

And Magnus could tell his feelings were genuine. Her face softened. She went back to caring doctor mode.

“I'm running a full test on the contents of your stomach and I took a blood sample. How are you feeling?”

Tesla did a mental check of all pains and bothers.

“Aside of a sore throat and a dreadful taste in my mouth I feel fine. Bit of a headache.”

Helen took the empty glass and walked to the closest bathroom to fill it up with fresh water.

“I'm also feeling rather embarrassed.” She heard him say from his room, “Thought you'd be happy to know.”

She returned with his water and a wet cloth.

“I'd give you an aspirin but I don't know what kind of effect that would have on you now.” And she pressed the cloth over his forehead when he was done with the water. She left the glass on the table and then moved the cloth to the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and welcomed the fresh feeling. He hummed softly.

“Better?” Magnus practically whispered.

“Much.” He said opening his eyes and looking straight into hers. “Thank you.”

She nodded. He closed his eyes again and she tried not to take a deep breath.

“I'm sorry you had to find out about, that, like... this.”

Magnus smiled. “My, I don't think I had ever seen you run out of words before.” She said teasingly.

But Tesla wasn't ready to go back to their usual banter.

“I mean it. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me.”

“It's alright Nikola. You don't need to apologize to me. I...” Helen removed her hand from his neck but he grabbed her wrist.

“She was just like you.”

Helen wasn't sure she wanted to know.

“It's fine.” She said trying to take her hand away from his. But he wouldn't let go.

“She was just like you and then, she wasn't. She let me in, Helen. Smart, beautiful, funny...”

“A younger, easier version of me. I didn't think you'd fall for that cliché but I can understand. Bit late for the midlife crisis, though. Just, don't tell her; It hurts.”

“No, not a version of you. She reminded me of you, of what I saw in you all those years ago. And like you, she had her secrets. There are a million things in that brain of hers that she is not allowed to tell me, but she is dying too, Helen. She wishes she could share it all with me. That's what was different. That's what was irresistible. I felt like she would let me try to get there.”

Helen wasn't sure if his words made her jealous or sad.

“You wanted her because I don't share my secrets with you?”

She was trying to simplify things so she could split them in little pieces and chew them all before having to swallow them.

“I wanted her because she was fascinating. And she made me feel like she was a mystery I could unravel.”

“And you don't feel you can unravel me?” She was getting angry again.

“I don't think you'd even want me to try anymore.”

His sincerity hit her like a blow. And she didn't know what to say because deep inside she knew he was right. She wouldn't let anyone get close. No one was allowed in. Oh, she had her reasons, but then, she couldn't blame them for staying out of reach could she?

“Doctor Magnus?” Carter's voice was heard from the end of the hall.

“I'll be right there!” Magnus replied. Nikola let go of her hand and she gave it a squeeze.

 

Carter was leaning on the wall in the corridor, biting on her nail waiting for her. She straightened up when she saw her coming.

“How is he doing?” She asked clearly concerned.

“He's fine. He's awake and being his usual idiot self.” Magnus told her. Sam smiled relieved. “I want to apologize for the way I behaved earlier,” Helen continued as she motioned the younger woman to follow her into another room “I was rude and that was uncalled for and I am truly sorry.”

“It's OK” Sam said sitting on the examination table Magnus was pointing at, “you were worried. I mean, a bunch of strangers show up in your house claiming to be from another planet and making an immortal vampire sick. I would have freaked a little too.”

“I see a lot of weird things on a daily basis. I should have shown more self control.” Magnus was putting on her white lab coat and Sam began to get nervous.

“He's your friend and I was out of line.”

Magnus finished putting her gloves on and looked at the blond woman on her table.

“You were not out of line. You were my guest and whatever Nikola and you decided to do together in the privacy of your bedroom was none of my business.” She opened a cotton swab . “Open your mouth, please”.

Sam opened her mouth to let Magnus rub the swab against the inside of her cheek. She rubbed her tongue on the spot the doctor had scrubbed.

“Still, I want you to know that I don't normally do these kind of things.”

“I don't doubt it.” Helen replied mechanically while she put the swab away.

Sam fidgeted nervously on the table at what was coming next.

“Neither does Vala. Well, not often.”

Sam had all of Magnus' attention now. If she was going to be this uncomfortable, there was no reason for the other woman not to be it too.

“Ah. I see” Magnus said.

“I only mention it because I don't want you to think we go around the galaxy looking for... action. It wasn't like that for Vala and it wasn't like that for me.”

Magnus could see the point she was making. She wanted her to step in her shoes for a while. Had something happened to Vala while they were together she would be the one sitting on the table now.

“I understand. I really do. And again, I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable. I had no right.” She handed her a white paper sheet. “I will apologize again because now I need you to take off your clothes and I know that will make you uncomfortable.”

Carter sighed. “Bet Gertha never had this much fun in her life” she muttered to herself.

* * *

 

Tesla felt his vampire metabolism finally kicking in. The cold sweat ridding him of the last traces of whatever it was that had poisoned him. He could think straight again and he no longer felt as vulnerable as before. Not that he regretted it, really. He had been dying to give Helen a piece of his mind for quite some time now but it never was quite the time or place for it.

He wondered if he should stay bed ridden when he felt perfectly fine again. He decided against it. Stepping out from the bed sheets he realized he was in one of those infamous purple pyjamas. Of all the indignities he had been through tonight, this was the one he didn't truly feel he deserved.

He scanned the room for his clothes. There was no way in hell he'd wear that hideous color for one more second.

* * *

 

To Carter's relief, Vala had not lied when she said Magnus had soft and skilled hands. She was gentle and best of all, quick.

“You can dress now while I get the samples ready to be processed, Lt. Colonel.” Magnus said in her most professional tone.

“Sam.”

Magnus looked up from the samples and removed her gloves.

“After what we've just been through...” Sam said getting rid of the paper sheet she had been handed and reaching for her clothes.

“Helen.” The older woman said taking off her lab coat.

Sam smiled and slipped her panties back on. Her red t-shirt was next. And as she was pulling up her jeans she became very aware of the way in which the doctor had kept her eyes on her. She coughed.

That seemed to help Magnus snap out of whatever she was in.

“I'm sorry! I was just...”

“It's OK.” Sam buttoned up her jeans and sat on the table again to get her socks and boots on. She wasn't usually shy to be topless in front of other women but knowing what she knew about the doctor, her staring made her a bit too self conscious.

“It's remarkable.” Magnus said.

Sam looked straight ahead, not sure she wanted to hear the rest of the line.

“The resemblance! I mean. Our resemblance.”

“Is it?” Sam asked.

“Down to that mole on our...”

Both women looked at the very spot Magnus was pointing on her own body.

“Wow.” 

After a few moments in awkward silence Carter finally spoke again.

“Guess we will know tomorrow.”

Magnus nodded. “Unless my system collapses during the night with the amount of data I'm making it go through today.” She added with a lopsided smile. It was being a rather long night. More so considering she had been more than ready to snuggle in her bed and enjoy her post-orgasmic daze two hours ago.

Carter could reciprocate the sentiment.

“I'm sorry we kept you up so late.”

“Not a problem.”

“I'll go to my room now.” But before she left she pointed to the room down the corridor. “Is it OK if I check on him before I go?”

“As long as you don't kiss him goodnight.”

Carter smiled awkwardly at Magnus' grin.

“Oh yeah. Gertha and her kisses of fire, that's me.” she muttered on her way out.

* * *

 

“You're leaving?” She asked when she found Tesla practically dressed up and ready to go.

“I'm feeling fine.” He said. “Are you two done with...” and he let his hand and fingers finish his sentence for him.

“Yep.” She said uncomfortably. “I'm sorry I poisoned you. I didn't mean to.” Those lines sounded as weird out of her mouth as they had done inside her head.

“No worries. You didn't know and it was... worth it.” He said, his perpetual smirk back on his lips.

The stood and stared awkwardly at each other for a while longer before it became too much for Carter to stand.

“I'm off now. Glad to see you're fine.”

“Sweet dreams, Samantha.”

Carter nodded her thanks and left thinking that was the weirdest encounter she will probably ever had and she felt incredibly relieved to know that it would be over in the morning. Until, going round a corner to the elevator, she realized that, if Magnus was right and Naquedah was poisonous for vampires, she was probably going to need to add that to her report. Vampires were not a threat to Earth as far as she knew but you couldn't keep that sort of tactical advantage from your superiors.

When confronted with spending the night awake dreading the moment she'll have to explain how they came to such bizarre discovery and spending the night awake making up the most believable cover up story, Carter figured out the latter won by far. More so when she realized that Vala would be very happy to help with the details unless she wanted to be the main star in her report. Gertha not only knew how to have fun but apparently, she was getting really good at blackmail too.

As long as the information reached its destination, no harm was done, right? She repeated that to herself until she firmly believed it.

* * *

 

Nikola had discarded his shirt on the floor and was wandering if the rancid smell would wash off his vest or if maybe it'd be wiser to simply burn it when a soft knock on his door startled him.

He opened it to a tired looking Magnus.

"Hi" he said somewhat surprised.

"You escaped from my infirmary" she said slightly annoyed.

"I felt fine. Good job, by the way.”

Helen pushed him aside and let herself in.

"I went to check on you and you were gone. That wasn't very nice, Nikola.”

He closed the door behind her, unsure of how to continue the conversation.

"I can offer you a glass of wine but I'm afraid you'd have to drink alone. Believe it or not, I think I've had enough for today"

Magnus shook her head but smiled appreciatively. She looked at him for a moment until he tilted his head at her silence.

"It's been a long day. I will let you rest. I only wanted to make sure you were fine".

But as she motioned towards the door he grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"What is it Helen?"  
  
She put her hand over his on her forearm.  
  
"Rest" she ordered with a soft pat.

"Did you get any results back? Am I about to die?” He was obviously joking but she looked sad and unamused and he got worried. “Oh God, I am not going to die, am I?”

“You silly man.” She put her hand on his cheek, her face lighting up slightly. “I got a clear reading on an unidentified substance on both samples but I can't confirm yet that's what made you sick. Looks pretty much like it though.”

“So, if I’m not dying, what's wrong? You're not still mad at the little tête-à-tête the other you and I shared, are you?"  
  
And he saw the smile vanish once more from her lips. "I wish you'd all stop referring to us like we were the same person. I don't understand what's happening but even if we were two variants of the same gene combination we are not the same woman. She isn't me, Nikola!"  
  
Her anger was back in full force and she wasn't comfortable with it. Not when she couldn't understand where it came from.  
  
"Is that it?" The vampire asked, "you wish it had been you?"  
  
Helen didn't want to admit it, even to herself.  
  
"Of course not!" She lied. "And if you can't see how trying to use her as some kind of replacement for me offends me you're not half as intelligent as I thought you were."  
  
Tesla knew when Helen's door was closed to argument and he knew better than to push it.  
It was true that he had seen much of Helen in Samantha but she had her own appeal. But Helen would not attend to reason in her current state of mind. He could see that much.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said instead. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know I still could, quite frankly"

And he pulled her into a hug. She gave in to it reluctantly at first but soon she let herself relax in his arms and hugged him back.

“You scared me.” She whispered against his neck.

“When I left the infirmary?”

“When you got sick. You really scared me.”

Tesla knew how hard saying those words was to her. He held her tighter.  
  
"But Helen, you've seen me pull through much worse." He said in a comforting tone. Helen could even see his smile through his words. But he could tell she was close to tears when she spoke.  
  
"I know! But, I can prepare myself for the worst when you're out there doing God knows what. But getting ill? Thinking that you could have died in my house while I was..."  
  
He felt her grip tighten around him and the sentence die when she buried her face in his neck. He finished it for her.  
  
"Entertaining miss Mal Doran?"  
  
She pushed away from him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Enhanced vampire senses, remember? I can still smell her on you."  
  
"I should go" she said suddenly.  
  
But he didn't let go of her. "Stay"  
  
"You need rest."  
  
"So do you."

Without another word, he walked to his side of the bed to finish undressing. And Helen knew it was a lost battle. Their relationship was a rather peculiar one but he was her oldest friend, one to know her too well. And they both knew she didn't want to sleep alone tonight.

She stepped out of her heels and pushed them to the side with her feet. Then she shimmied out of her skirt and unbuttoned her shirt. She left both items neatly folded on a chair. When she looked towards the bed, Nikola was already in it. He had pushed the covers aside for her. She sat on his bed to remove her stockings. After a moments hesitation she reached behind her back and took off her bra. She felt his fingers softly rubbing where the elastic had marked the skin on her back. She sighed in relief.  
  
"I could think of something to fix that." He said. "Looks uncomfortable".  
  
Helen shrugged and laid down by his side. He pulled the covers over their bodies and slid his hand over her stomach and down to her waist. Then he pulled her closer to him. She turned to her side and they looked at each other feeling their breathing sync. Helen blinked once then kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed the tip of her nose and her cheeks before he returned to her mouth.  
  
They kissed tenderly for a few minutes, simply enjoying being in each other's arms.  
  
Until Tesla kissed her eyelids and whispered "Sleep".

* * *

  
Sometime before dawn, Magnus woke up to soft kisses on her neck and shoulder and Nikola spooning behind her. She took the hand he had resting on her hip up to her breast and turned her head so she could kiss him. Soon, she let him slip between her parted legs. They made love slow and quietly. And when she pushed him away so she could roll on her back and pull him over her, he whispered her name in her ear over and over again until she forgot about Magnus the doctor, and Magnus the fighter and became Helen. Just Helen.   
  
When the sun came up, Nikola found himself again alone in his bedroom. 


	8. Resolutions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get some answers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me longer than I thought to upload this last chapter, I got sick. But we're done!  
> I have been watching Farscape lately and I'm afraid I've made Cameron Mitchell sound a bit like John Crichton now. Oh well.

SG1 met in the main hall at dawn and were surprised when they were informed that Helen Magnus had been up for quite some time and was already working in the lab. She was hoping they'd meet with her at her office after they'd had breakfast to discuss the results.  
  
“Doesn't this woman sleep?” Cameron asked as they were escorted to the dinning room.

Sam groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. It had been a long night.

“She does show some remarkable stamina” Vala said “We were up late. I'm dead.”

“Oh, right. How was the mermaid?” Cam asked with curiosity.

“Wet”.

Cam shot Teal'c a questioning look as both women walked by them indifferently.

“I don't know why I bother, really” he said to himself as he joined the rest of the team at the table.

* * *

  
Helen had been up long before dawn. She'd woken in Nikola's arms, their legs tangled together and even though it was far from a first time, it had been decades since she had last shared his bed. The unspoken arrangement they had once shared felt like something they should revisit now. But she found that she couldn't think properly when he was holding her this tight. So she made a quick exit back to her room to try and clear her mind and figure out where she stood in their friendship.

She showered and thought and remembered... and not once regretted giving in to her oldest friend. She came out of her own bathroom clad in a towel to find the vampire sitting on her bed, waiting.  
  
"You ran away from me" he said with an easy smile. He knew Helen was not prone to wild impulses and on the rare occasion those took place, they left her restless and unsure about her bearings. He hoped if he could keep the tone light she might not want to run away from him. He wasn't going to risk their newly restored friendship over a night of tenderness. If she needed it to be a one night stand, he'd give her that. They both would know it had been so much more but there would be no need to mention it. He really hadn't been surprised to wake up to find her gone; he knew her well.  
  
Helen went to her drawer to chose her underwear for the day. "I have a long day ahead".  
  
Her words were few but Nikola read her lack of regret easily. She was fine with what had happened between them. The fact that she was wandering about in a towel picking up undergarments and had not complained once of his intrusion into her bedroom spoke volumes about how welcomed he was into her personal space.  
  
He stood up ready to go. She'd let him in soon enough, he was sure of that.  
  
He had his hand on the door when he felt Magnus sneak an arm around his waist and press herself against his back. She kissed his neck softly.  
  
"Meet me at my office later? I have to go over the DNA results now."  
  
He turned around and was happily surprised to see her towel pooled at her feet.  
  
"You get naked to ask me to leave? You are a cruel woman."  
  
But he kissed her gently on the lips and only took one grope or two before letting her go. Cruel or not, he smiled nonetheless.  
  
"Evil." He groaned as he left her room. Magnus chuckled and picked up her towel. It was going to be one long hard day but she was sure she'd have her reward when the night came.  
  
  


* * *

  
William appeared shortly after the SG1 team had started breakfast and excused himself again for not having joined them for dinner. “Did you sleep well?” He asked politely, “I heard the night was eventful”  
  
Cameron and Teal'c both looked confused and Vala looked at Sam expectantly. The two women had considered a whole a cover up to explain the night's events but then opted for simplicity instead. Stripping the story to the basics and leaving the most embarrassing details of the evening out of the official report. If their teammates were OK with it, there would be no need to polish it before contacting the SGC.

Sam decided she would tell the whole story to her teammates after the briefing. She trusted them with her life and keeping a few minor racy and embarrassing details out of an official report was one thing, lying to their faces a very different one. Vala had agreed, mostly because she didn't think her encounter with Helen Magnus was something to be ashamed of. On the contrary, she was sure that would make a very interesting chapter in her biography should she ever write one, and was a little eager to see the face Cameron would make when he knew. She had noticed the way he ogled the good doctor.  
  
So Sam tried out her no-details version of the story on her male teammates.  
  
“Nikola Tesla got sick yesterday while we were sharing ideas after you had gone to bed. I went to get Dr. Magnus for help while she was with Vala. She ran some more tests but I think he might be allergic to the Naquadah in my blood. I think the vampire source blood made him sensitive to it. I guess I'm oozing it somehow. He could smell it on me.”  
  
She looked at Teal'c and Mitchell in turn waiting to see if they felt the need to ask further questions. They seem satisfied with the small amount of information she provided.  
  
“I remember he did not find your scent appealing” the Jaffa agreed.  
  
Sam looked at Vala who smiled back at her. Easy enough.  
  
Helen Magnus had been listening from the door and made her presence known agreeing to Sam's explanation, much to her relief.  
  
“I believe the diagnostic is correct.” She said walking in. “Nikola suffered a severe electrolyte imbalance. You mentioned Naquadah had some amazing energy related properties and was a key element in the powering of the Stargate? I believe it played havoc with the electrical impulses in Nikola's cells when he... was exposed to it.” She'd been aware the vague explanation Carter had provided left out some significant details and played along not wanting to embarrass her any further. Then, seeing the concern on the younger woman's face she put her at ease. “He's fully recovered and will probably join us soon.”  
  
“How come it doesn't affect any of us?” Cameron asked.  
  
“You're not vampires.” Helen said simply.  
  
Cameron blinked once. He looked around to see if anyone else found that disturbing. Sam hadn't flinched and neither had Vala. Teal'c's face was, well, no one could read Teal'c's face really. “Ah. OK.” He said. He really didn't know why he even bothered with the questions anymore.  
  
“Vampire in the room”.  
  
Sam couldn't help but smile at the way in which Tesla had announced himself and didn't miss the complicity look that him and Magnus shared. She was suddenly certain that whatever she had stepped in between them last night was now back the way it should have been. But Magnus didn't even acknowledge the vampire's entrance and addressed her ignoring him.  
  
“I also have some news on our DNA samples, Sam.”  
  
Cameron found the first name basis weird but he knew better than to ask about it.  
  
“It would appear that you and I share the same genetic signature. Even with the alterations the Naquadah and the Source Blood caused, our coding is the same. We are closer than sisters, we could be twins."  
  
SG1 considered the implications the results had. The most pressing one: this was no alien planet but, quite probably an alternate reality. One in which there were vampires and snake dragons and an English 150 year old version of Carter. It was a vast universe, wasn't it?  
  
“And, we're not, right? Twins I mean?” Sam asked unsure of what she'd prefer. Helen Magnus shook her head but didn't look convinced.  
  
“My father went missing for a considerable amount of years. At this point, I would be ready to consider the possibility that he might had fathered some offspring I never knew about. But, the match is too close for us to simply share the same father. Too close even if we shared both biological parents really. And our birth dates make it impossible for us to be twins.”  
  
Tesla was fantasizing with the Magnus twins idea and grinning like a fool when he interrupted. “If you're two copies of the same genetic coding your parents need to be the same too. Both of them. Gregory and Patricia?” he asked Sam.  
  
“Debra and Jacob” Sam replied.  
  
“Weird” was all Tesla answered.  
  
Then he grabbed Carter by the hand and dragged her out of Magnus office, down the corridor. The rest of SG1 looked at each other and then went after them followed by Will and Magnus.  
  
“What are you doing Nikola?” Sam asked slightly worried he might give their clandestine encounter away with his actions.

But he just brought her into a different room, one that was presided by a portrait of an old man. Magnus understood immediately when she saw him pointing at the picture.  
  
“Daddy?” he asked Sam.  
  
She looked at the picture confused. “No.” she replied like it was obvious.  
  
Magnus came from behind them holding the pendant she wore on her neck open for her to see.  
  
It was a beautiful antique piece of jewelery and it had a strand of hair inside and an old painting of a woman. She offered it to the younger woman to study.  
  
Sam looked at it and her eyes went wide with surprise. She looked up to Magnus, her mouth slightly open and then held the locket in her hand. She could recognize her mother in the old fashioned clothes in the small faded painting.  
  
“This was my mother, Patricia Bancroft.” Magnus told her in a tone that felt suddenly warm and much softer than the one she had used before. Carter nodded. The name might be different but the woman was not. That was her mother too.  
  
“But... different fathers?” She asked.  
  
“My, my. One of your moms had a secret.” Tesla teased.  
  
Both women looked at him and then at each other but said nothing.  
  
“You will need a paternity test.” Vala said slightly amused.  
  
But Sam shook her head at the same time as Magnus spoke. “That won't be necessary. I know who my father is. I don't know how come my parents were born this much earlier than Sam's but I'm sure that we could get to the bottom of it if we followed the chain of events that preceded my birth and compared it to the timeline in your reality. Because,” and Magnus turned to look at the group that was gathered around them, “we all agree now that this is indeed an alternate reality, don't we?”  
  
Everyone seemed to agree.  
  
“This isn't important now. We have wasted the past 24 hours and we are running out of time.” Carter said seriously.  
  
“I believe we have gathered much useful information from this encounter.” Teal'c offered “I would not consider it a waste of time.”  
  
“I am offended that you considered the time spent in my company as time wasted, Samantha.” Tesla complained in a mock tone. “Deeply offended, really. After all we have been through.”  
  
Carter was happy to see him back in perfect health but she didn't feel like joking. Not yet.  
  
“Why would you be running out of time?” Magnus asked concerned.  
  
Sam sighed.  
  
“If we are two versions of the same woman the effects of the Entropic Cascade Failure will begin to show shortly. It's... not pleasant.”  
  
Magnus looked at Tesla who offered a shrug for response. He had never heard about it before either. Sam explained it to them and then explained why it was vital that they'd return to the Stargate as soon as possible to try to establish contact with their base so they could return home to their own reality before it was too late. Seeing they had no idea why the Stargate had sent them to this alternate one, the chances that the phenomena could not be duplicated and they'd be stranded in this reality were high. Scarily so.  
  
“I shared 113 years with myself and I didn't notice any adverse effects” Magnus replied after Sam was done explaining. The young colonel had no answer for that.

“I guess this was still your own reality” Vala said. “You belonged here. You were still you.”  
  
That theory lacked scientific base and it was more a guess than a theory but Sam figured it was as good as any other she could offer. It wasn't like she had had time to explore the alternate realities phenomena in depth. She was usually in a hurry to fix the problem that caused them to happen to really spend a considerable amount of time studying them.

“Funny how in both realities you get a double” Vala said to Sam picking Nikola's interest.

“Samantha has another double?” the vampire asked, his eyes wide.

“Some alien creatures made an exact replica of her.” She said merrily. “Then she tried to conquer the universe.”

Sam groaned. It was still painful the way in that being had come to life and the way in which events had unfolded.

“Control freaks all four of you.” Tesla said looking at Magnus.

“And all four of us would still ignore you, Nikola” she replied smiling, knowing now that it was anything but true.

“We really should get going” Sam said, realizing their time was still running and this time should be no different than the others.  
  
  
  
  
The ride to the hills out of Old City was a quiet one. Magnus and Carter were both thinking about their respective mothers and the fact that one of them had conceived them with a different man than the one they had always thought were their father. For both women, it added to the million things they wish they could have asked them. That didn't make them miss them any less.

Will had shown some concern and offered Helen a friendly ear if she needed to talk about it. She had refused but thanked him. He had been relieved if he was honest. He was having a bit of trouble himself trying to understand the whole thing.

Tesla had tried to lift their spirits with his usual conversational skills but neither of them felt like joining him. He had asked about the Entropic Cascade effect, in hopes to get them out of their mood while trying understand it better. Had Sam arrived the previous year would the Cascade Failure affect both versions of Helen? They had no answer for it and it bothered him to think he would never know.

So he had spent the rest of the drive pondering how he'd manage to get Carter to explain the dialing system so maybe he could try the Stargate himself. And, just for fun, every now and then he'd run his tongue over his impeccably white teeth just to see Cameron Mitchell tighten his grip on his gun.  
  


 

It wasn't long until the party went through the hollow the event horizon had opened through the hill and soon the Sanctuary members became face to face with the Stargate.  
  
“Wow.” Will said looking up.  
  
Tesla went around it, examining it from every angle, before turning his attention to the DHD. Magnus looked at it transfixed. A gate to the universe! It seemed impossible to her but there it was. She felt someone's eyes on her. Sam smiled, both women suddenly very aware of what the other was thinking.  
  
“Amazing, isn't it?” Carter told her. Magnus agreed.

“Makes me wonder about everything I thought I knew. It's refreshing.”

If there was something both women had in common was their thirst for knowledge.  
  
“Let's dial home, Sam” Cameron said as he moved them all away from the event horizon range.  
  
The alarm went off on SGC. Unscheduled off-world activations were usually met with dread for they often meant a problem had arose somewhere.  
  
“It's SG1!” Walter confirmed. “They ask for radio communication.” General Landry authorized the activation and they opened communications. His voice came loud and clear through the MALP in the cave.  
  
“SG1, what is the problem? You were not scheduled to contact for another ten hours.”  
  
The whole team breathed with relief at the familiar greeting.  
  
“Something happened, sir” Cameron explained, “we've landed in yet another reality. This one has giant snakes and vampires but no Goa'uld.”  
  
Back in the control room General Landry and Walter exchanged a questioning look.  
  
“Sir, we think we should return to the SGC so I can look into it.” Carter went on. “We need to know what caused us to jump over here this time.”  
  
Nikola Tesla had walked to where Helen stood. “Fascinating isn't it?” he whispered in her ear. “I can feel the energy tickling all over my skin.”  
  
Magnus could feel goosebumps too but whether it was from the thrill of bearing witness to a conversation across a universal portal or Tesla's breathing in her ear she wasn't sure.  
  
“SG1. Proceed to return to Stargate Command. Open the iris!” Landry's order came through immediately.  
  
The team took positions, ready to step through the gate but Sam and Vala walked to where the Sanctuary members were waiting.  
  
“Guess this is goodbye” Vala said with a smile, offering Magnus her hand. The older woman took it and then pulled her in for a hug. “Goodbye.” She whispered and then she kissed her cheek.  
  
Nikola's eyes went wide and his grin turned into a smug smirk. He raised an eyebrow at Helen and she answered with a smirk of her own.  
  
“We might try to contact you again” Sam said. “I don't understand why we're able to establish the connection so easily between our realities. Perhaps we can leave an open link somehow.”  
  
“You don't need an excuse to justify your desire to visit me, Samantha.” Tesla told her in his flirty tone. The young Lt. Colonel chuckled. “Besides” he went on walking by her towards the DHD “I've seen you dial 'home'. I might just call...” and he put both hands on the pedestal. Suddenly, a light blue bolt shot through the device, hitting the vampire on the chest and threw him flying across the cave, stopping only when he hit the stone wall behind.  
  
The Stargate buzzed with lightning bolts and the wormhole closed, cutting the connection.  
  
Magnus ran to where Tesla laid.  
  
“Nikola!”

“What the hell was that?!” Cameron yelled.

Tesla shook his head and tried to sit up.  
  
“What happened?!” he asked rubbing his chest.  
  
Helen knelt by his side and pushed his shirt up to look at the wound. It was already healing but the smell of burnt flesh made her stomach retch.  
  
“We've lost the connection” Sam ran to the DHD to check for damages and Teal'c went to the Stargate.  
  
“This isn't good” Vala said to Mitchell as they both checked the MALP and the DHD.  
  
“Are you alright?” Magnus asked the vampire. “That was quite a shock. What did you do?!”.  
  
Nikola Tesla tried to understand what had happened to him.  
  
“I didn't do anything, Helen! I just touched the thing! They should have warned us not to touch it when it was engaged!”  
  
Sam looked at him. “It never did that before! Something must have malfunctioned. Perhaps the same that made us come here in the first place” She made sure the DHD was safe to touch again and had no current running through it. “I don't know what happened, really.”  
  
“Naquadah”  
  
They all turned to the alien man. The Jaffa stood in the middle of the cave looking at the Stargate.  
  
“The Naquadah you smelled on SamanthaCarter was enough to make you sick. The Naquedah running through the Dial Home Device could kill you.”  
  
“What is he..?” But Helen didn't let him finish his sentence. She put both hands on his face and made him look right at her. He wondered what was happening but didn't have much time to ask before the Jaffa continued.  
  
“I believe what you call Vampires could be what we've known to be the Forbidden People.”

All faces were on Teal'c as he explained. “There was a legend about the people banned from the land of the Gods. The Goa'uld punished them and made it impossible for them to become hosts and to travel through the gates, locking them away in ancient worlds to perish and die alone.”  
  
“The Goa'uld punished the vampires?” Vala asked.  
  
“Perhaps they didn't punish them. Maybe it was the other way around. Perhaps my kind kicked their fake god asses and they disguised their shame in legend” Nikola was not amused. He removed Helen's hands from him and sat up. “Really, Helen, the hatred towards my people runs even in a galaxy far far away. It's most unnerving.”  
  
The Jaffa arched an eyebrow but said nothing more.  
  
“Perhaps vampire's reaction to Naquadah made it impossible for them to become hosts. They could not be enslaved either to work the mines or serve the Goa'uld as they cannot travel through the gate. No reason to bother to conquer them or destroy them.” Carter ventured.  
  
“We are assuming this reaction to the Naquedah is an accident.” Nikola said. “My kind could have come up with this on their own to avoid being used as hosts for an inferior species parasites. Perhaps there's a reason why there are no Goa'uld in this reality.”

Magnus helped him stand up. “Well, whatever it is, you need to make sure the device is still functional. You can't stay here.” She said matter-of-factly.  
  
They all agreed. They'd have time to figure out what came first Fake Gods or Vampires later.  
  
“Seems your reaction to Naquadah is far more violent than we first thought” Sam said looking at the Stargate in disbelief. “I am amazed that you survived such a discharge. I can't even imagine how many volts just ran through you” She was half amazed, and half terrified. Nikola liked that in her. If it hadn't stung like a bitch, he would have probably enjoyed it too.  
  
“This means no gate travel for me.” He said annoyed. Then, turning towards his old friend by his side he added “Nor you, Helen. Your reaction to it might be less violent but we both share the same Source Blood.”  
  
Magnus looked disappointed. She too had enjoyed the idea of being able to visit different worlds.  
  
“The DHD doesn't seem damaged. We should try to contact SGC again. We are running out of time.”  
  
At Carter's words the team went back to position. She dialed home and sighed heavily when Stargate Command responded. Helen pulled Tesla closer to her and backed them both away from the Stargate.  
  
“Keep your hands to yourself this time, darling” She told him in what she had intended to be a scolding tone but came out rather affectionate.  
  
The Vampire slid one hand in hers and held it. She looked at their joined hands and then at him.  
  
“I can't trust myself around this technology, Helen. You keep my hands away from it.” They both smiled in the light blue glow the new event horizon cast upon their faces. They watched SG1 say goodbye one more time and disappear through the watery surface in wonderment. They stood looking for a few moments in the dark, after the connection had been cut off.  
  
“You know I'm going find a way to shield ourselves from being electrocuted, don't you Helen?”  
  
Magnus chuckled and squeezed Nikola's hand tightly.  
  
“I have no doubt about it.”  
  
“I'm going to take you to see the universe.” He said, his face glowing with excitement and curiosity and perhaps, Magnus thought, a little bit of love.  
  
“Not if I show it to you first”. She quipped.

 

* * *

  
  
  
SG1 came through the gate and a quick look around confirmed they were in the right reality. At least the one they had left behind the day before. 

General Landry greeted them, worry written all over his face. “What happened?!” The team sighed, no one sure of how to start. “Fine. I'm glad to have you all back safe a sound. Debriefing in one hour!”  
  
Sam and Vala shared a knowing look as the team went to the lockers. Carter told her to go ahead while she made a quick detour to the control room.  
  
"Walter," she said putting her hand on the technician's shoulder "you and I will have to spend some time together. I will need to go through the log files. When we first engaged yesterday and the ones from today. Something must have gone wrong somewhere."  
  
He smiled and watched her go to get ready for the debriefing. He began to gather the data of the last opening. It didn't come to a surprise to him that they had crossed over to a different reality. He was getting good at sensing them on the other side.  
  
The first times had been a surprise but lately he was able to feel it happening. Sometimes, he thought he could make them happen. There was this moment when the Stargate was engaging where he could feel the possibilities. He hadn't understood it at first, that feeling at the pit of his stomach, he thought it was nerves or maybe gas. But there was a moment right before the seventh chevron was locked where he could see the whole universe expand behind the gate. And sometimes, there was something else there. Little red dots. Carters. Carters all over. Oh it had taken him several years to figure it out but now he was sure. Chevron six was engaged and for a second, he could wish the wormhole to open somewhere... else.  
  
As long as he guided them through a reality with their own Carter nothing bad could really happen to them, right? Two Carters were a guarantee of success. Two Carters were better than one. Not like he needed more than one: His. The one that would spend several hours going through endless logs with him. Maybe she'd find out what had happened, maybe not. There was always a solar flare or a quantum mechanics happenstance somewhere in the universe to cover his butt with.  
  
After all, who would believe a person could open holes into parallel realities just by wishing it? That would make him some kind of freak of nature. Someone, he thought and smiled to himself, absolutely abnormal.

No one would ever believe that!  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. And again, no beta so all mistakes are mine. If you point them out, I'll correct them. ^^


End file.
